Raising a child
by Tara-Jamima
Summary: This is a RonHarry fic. It's MPreg. If Ya like it review please? I updated! I've updated again all new guys! IM BACK! IM BACK! Im updating on To Everything There is a Season too so look for it!
1. Do you want to have kids?

Raising a Child  
  
AN: I noticed there are NO Ron/Harry MPreg fics and if there are... I missed them. So doing the Ron/Harry fics justice that's what I'm writing.  
  
Rating: PG13. Do to MPreg and the pairing.  
  
Summary: Ron and Harry want children so one night Harry takes a conceiving potion for men. Ron and Harry are now with child. How are they going to raise it? Or them?  
  
Chapter One: Do you want to have kids?  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Harry was finishing the end of the workday with a small amount of paper work then he could head home. He could head home to his Flat on Diagon Alley above Quality Quidditch Supplies. Ron told him earlier that he was going to be late. A few vampires snuck into the Muggle world and caused major problems and, for poor Ron, had paperwork galore. Harry was going to use this to his advantage. Ron usually made dinner because he loved to do it, but never letting Harry spoil him. He had no choice this time. Filing the rest of his work for that day Harry flooed to his home to make the best meal Ron will ever have. Scratch that. The best meal Harry can come up with.  
  
"Oh, this is useless! I have no clue how he does it!" Harry screamed in defeat.  
  
"How who does what?" Ron came into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around his lover's waist looking over his shoulder.  
  
"You told me you were going to late getting home today so I tried to cook you a good meal, but... well look."  
  
Most of the food was burnt. The rest was under cooked.  
  
"It's alright. You tried. Here let me give you a cooking lesson." Ron kissed his cheek and showed him how to properly fry chicken and make alfredo sauce without burning the milk.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Mmmhumm?" Harry replied sleepily from Ron's lap on the couch.  
  
"Remember our wedding day? How you nearly cried when I kissed you?"  
"Don't remind me. I thought Ginny was going to choke me at the reception. Not only that, but your Dad..."  
  
"Okay you stop there. Dad was only giving you that look because he wanted you to marry his young daughter not his youngest son." He smiled at him. His Dad was kind of irritable at the wedding.  
  
"But it was beautiful other than that wasn't it?" Harry smiled back  
  
"Yea, you were beautiful." At that comment Harry sat up and placed himself on Ron's lap.  
  
"I also remember something else."  
  
"Oh," Ron raised an eyebrow. "What's that?"  
  
"I'll never forget that day. That was the day Draco Malfoy put his arm around your shoulders and looked at you in the eye and said 'Ronald Weasley if you upset Harry at _all _I don't mind going to prison for revenge.'" He busted out laughing at the memory.  
  
"How you two were able to make such a good friendship I'll never know." Ron chuckled.  
  
"Because he didn't want..." Harry was quieted by Ron's finger.  
  
"I know." He whispered. "Harry I've been thinking about something."  
  
"What about?" Harry looked into his eye from his perch on Ron's lap.  
  
"I've been thinking about having kids, Harry. It's been on my mind and I really want a child."  
  
"I have no problem with that. Why so nervous?" Harry leaned his forehead against Ron's.  
  
"Because I want you to carry the child. Yes, Harry I know your mood swings are bad enough without some potion messing with your hormones, but I really want this."  
  
"If your okay with me being super bitchy for almost seven months then how can I say no?" Harry kissed his very surprised lover on his nose. "So are we going to ask Draco or Professor Snape to make the conceiving potion?"  
  
"Your really okay with this? All the sudden?" Ron questioned.  
  
"Yes Ro, (a.n- nickname). Now who? Snape or Draco?"

"That's pretty much a stupid question. Draco of course."  
  
"Okay?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yea, okay."  
  
They kissed having no idea what they really planned on.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Okayyyyyyyyy. I know I left off on a bad part, but then the next chapter would have no surprises! R&R! Also i want to thank my only reviewer of my first fic Aice Dodgson.


	2. Can you help us?

Raising a Child  
  
AN: I noticed I never put up a disclaimer so here goes...  
  
I DO NOT own HARRY POTTER or RONALD WEASLEY or anything else that J.K Rowling has written or I would be rolling in the money.  
  
Rating: PG13 Mpreg and so on...  
  
Summery for this chapter: Harry and Ron head to Draco's house to ask him to make a conceiving potion for them to have children. The thing is Dray needs permission to make one...not that it'll be a problem.  
  
Chapter Two: Can you help us?  
  
They made plans to meet up with Draco at a small café in Muggle London to Draco's dismay. It was called Freena's Café and Coffee Shop. It was one of Harry's favorites places to go because of the quite atmosphere and very good cappuccinos. Sometimes before work (if he had the time) he would stop by and grab one for him and drop one off to Ron, which he very much appreciated.  
  
They were to meet there at half past five and "have this so called discussion" as Draco so nicely put it and Harry was scared to death. He had no idea why, but he was. What if Draco wouldn't do it and they couldn't find anyone else? Harry was very keen on doing this once he thought how much having kids really meant to Ron. Ron came from a large family and surely Ron wanted one for himself also. This would probably mean a good bit a pain for him, but Ron loved him. Ron forever spoiled him, which Harry loves and hates. It should be Harry doing the spoiling not Ron, and it made him feel extremely guilty. Ron also made that go away too with his kisses and when they made love. Harry decided last night around one in the morning that no matter what Harry would give Ron what he wanted, a family of his own.  
  
Harry was lost in his thoughts when he heard a knock on his door.  
  
"Hey Flash (AN: another nickname), are you ready yet or do you have some work left to do yet?" Ron came up and rested his chin on top of Harry's head.  
  
"Not really, Ro. Just let me put this paper away and we can leave." He pushed his chair away and headed to the filing cabinet.  
  
"What do you do in here? Just paper work all day?" Ron asked looking at him while leaning on his loves chair.  
"No, I do as my job says. I experiment different new charms and spells. When we get a positive reaction, I get loaded with paperwork and so on and so forth. Kinda like what happens when a magical animal causes havoc in the Muggle world and you get put on the job and you get paperwork galore like yesterday."  
  
"Not all the time, now. The Department of Control of Magical Creatures isn't to stiff on it like yours. Most the time there's four of five people on one job so why have them all do it and get the same report?"  
  
"Well, there's your answer." Harry threw his slyest grin in Ron's direction.  
  
"Yeah, yeah now lets go home and get out of theses work clothes. We need to meet Draco in an hour." Grinning back at him.  
  
At their flat Harry changed into one of Ron's scarlet sweaters and a pair of his baggy khakis with a brown leather belt. He walked into the living room and saw Ron lounging on the couch sipping Mountain (AN: is this how they spell it on the can? It wouldn't take how I thought it was spelled.) Dew and reading Richard Bachman's The Regulators.  
  
"I have you addicted to that stuff don't I?" Harry laughed and waltzed over to the couched.  
  
"Sort of. C'mere." He sat down his pop and laid down his book to pull Harry, who was conveniently standing over him, to lie on top of him. Harry complied and rested his head on Ron's shoulder and nuzzled the side of Ron's neck. "Love you, Flash."  
  
"Love you too, Ro. I need to ask you something." He said looking up.  
  
"Oh, what is it?" Harry smiled when he saw the curiosity displaying it's self on Ron's face.  
  
"Where did you come up with the nickname 'Flash'?"  
  
"Do you really want to know?" He got a nod. "Well, one night in seventh year, seams like a long time ago, huh, I was thinking about the final battle and started to think about you. That means your scar too."  
  
"Yes, it does seem like a long time ago, but it's only been four years..."  
  
"Hey, if it still makes you depressed don't think about it. I don't need that Draco of yours to get on my ass because you have tear streaks on your beautiful face 'cause you had bad memories and I comforted you."  
  
"Sorry, Ron. I..."  
  
"Harry..." He gave a stern motherly voice as not to start.  
  
"Okay." Harry whispered.  
  
"Okay." Ron whispered back.  
  
"So..." Harry started again. "You got the nick name from my lightning shaped scar?" he put his sly smile back on.  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact I did."  
  
Harry put his head back down into its former position as Ron picked his book back up and began to read again. About half an hour went by and Ron woke Harry up.  
  
"Hey sexy. Wakey, wakey, sleepy head. Time to go see Dray about making us some kids." Ron spoke softly to him while running his fingers though his jet-black hair.  
  
"No Ron let me stay in bed. Sod off Hermy I don't want to go to double potions today." Harry mumbled into Ron's neck.  
  
"Harry your twenty-one years old and married. You don't have double potions." He laughed at his lover's habit of talking in his sleep.  
  
"Mmmmmm? Good evening, love." Harry's hair was adorably tousled from sleep.  
  
"Good evening indeed." Ron kissed his cheek. "We have to leave remember? It should take us five minutes to get there. Okay?"  
  
"Okay." Harry whispered in reply.  
  
They both got their shoes on climbed down the stairs to a door that came out into the cobbled way of Diagon Alley. The door was set aside of the entrance of QQS (AN: You should know what that is if you read the first chapter.) so they could see people rushing in and out of the shop.  
  
"Harry! Ron! Over here!" Some called from the crowed.  
  
"Hello, Dean? How are 'Mione and Jason?" Harry asked smiling.  
  
"They're fine, but damit it's been a year since Jason's been born and I swear my hand still hurts from when she broke it." Dean replied rubbing his left hand.  
  
"Well, remember it was _your fault _you got her pregnant in the first place. She was in labor for what, ten hours?" Ron asked grinning from ear to ear. Leave it to Hermione to be the first to get married and have kids.

"No, no, no, Ron. It was fifteen hours. You were only there for ten, but I love her anyway." Dean smiled at the memory of seeing his first baby boy.  
  
"Oh, shit! Ron we're going to be late meeting Draco!"  
  
"Oh, speaking of meetings I gotta go too. See ya boys! Hope to see you guys soon." Then Dean took off heading to Gringotts. (An: This is how it's spelled in the book. I checked!)  
  
"So do I. To tell him and 'Mione that I'm pregnant with your child." Harry said as they walked into the 'Leaky Cauldron'.  
  
"Me too."  
  
As they neared the Café they saw platinum blond hair already sitting at one of the out side tables sipping on what look like, and latter confirmed to be, a frapechino. He looked up and smirked at the two upon appearing. He took another sip and his smirk turned into a very genuine smile that was only meant for Harry. As they took their seats he began to speak.  
  
"So do tell oh faithful friend of mind how long have you been planning on giving birth?" He smirked again at seeing the shocked faces on both of them.  
  
"How did you know? You didn't tell him did you Harry?"  
  
"No I..."  
  
"Oh, Weasley please. I knew it from the moment Harry said 'Draco I need to talk to you about something important.' Ya know it's kind of easy to predict. You come from a big family so why not have one your self?" Draco smiled again and then said to Harry, "Of course I'll brew it. I just need to get a license from a potions master after they look at my school file. Which means I practically already have one. I swear I won't let Serves (An: tell me if this is spelled wrong.) tell a soul."  
  
"Thanks. You have no idea what this means to us." Harry returned the smile.  
  
"No biggie. Hey, Ron why don't you get me a refill? Also while you're at it get your lover, and your self some coffee and a bite to eat?" He said waving his cup in front of Ron's face.  
  
"Aren't you eating?" Harry asked worried.  
  
"No. I almost forgot about our meeting and already ate. Just about a miracle that I made it on time unlike some people..." He trailed off.  
  
"Sorry. We ran into Dean and..."  
"Stop there. I know the rest." He laughed. "So Ron. How about my refill?"  
  
"Yes your highness." He rose and took the Muggle money that Draco handed him.  
  
As Ron disappeared in to the café he said to Harry looking into his eyes, "Are you sure you're ready for this?"  
  
"Yes Draco I'm ready. I've thought this over. I have good reasons for wanting to do this. I really want a child."  
  
"As long as you want it too I'm happy for you both. Harry if you need anything come to me all right? No, Harry I mean it. I still want you to take up on my offer on buying you two a house as a wedding present. No, Harry I..." Harry tried to tell him no. "Okay Harry let's put it this way. If you have twins I buy you a house, and if you don't you can stay in your flat. I won't take no for an answer." He paused. "Okay?" He whispered.  
  
"Okay." Knowing full well that Draco really wasn't going to take no for an answer.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Now if you have any questions about the 'Okay.' 's I'll promise I'll try to fit it into the story. It's an idea that I had for him to get over his depression over the war. Also my Tanks list will be on the next chapter. I'm waiting to get more. I hope. Sniff R&R!!!!


	3. Is that a trick question?

Raising a Child  
  
AN: Okay you know the Drill...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or...anything she...The Genius! ... came up with. So there.  
  
AN: Also to my, most very happy reviewers, I promised a Thanks List so here goes nothing.  
  
MY LOYAL THANKS TO...  
  
My story Did you know?  
Alice Dogson- I liked the white picket fence too. I watched BIG FISH just before I wrote the story. That's kinda where I got the idea.  
  
ilove-FWGW-and-sugar- You seem to be the one that would be addicted to any paring that included a Weasley.  
  
Emman- The formatting is different because it's not part of the story. Or is it something else?  
  
My story Raising a Child.  
Ast- Thanks. At least someone thinks so.  
  
the-mpreg-sprit- Yes I know this, but think for a minuet. Do you really think they let him cook dinner? After he did all those chores they made him do. Also what about after his first year at Hogwarts? I don't think they let him cook much. Might think Harry would poison them.  
  
SerpentSlaveChick- I need to give double thanks to you! You have helped me so much! Now also cute is a very strong word. Does not work well in my vocab. I'm what they call... whatcha call it... TOMBOY's...yes that's what people call them here.  
  
Anna may- Now hold on. I never said he couldn't buy his own. Did you ever stop to think that maybe he wanted something simple to start off with after he got married? That's my look on it. Draco just wants to make up for being a jerk all those years.  
  
AN: If I missed your name please tell me. Now on to the story. You know the rating and MWOPMwopmowpmowp.  
  
Chapter 3: Is that a trick question?  
  
==================================================================================  
  
Later after they ate and talked for an hour they all walked to the 'Leaky Cauldron' and said their good byes. Draco flood to his mansion while Harry and Ron walked to their flat. Draco said as once as her gets permission from 'The slimy Git' the brew would take about four days to make. He also said there could be serious complications. Death was one of, but was very rare. A common one was that his first one could be his last. That the taker could become immune to the potion and until they made a different type of it could never have more children. The death thing really didn't bother Harry. It was rare so why should he worry? Plus he rather die giving birth to Ron's children than by Voldemort.  
  
Once they entered the flat Ron sat down on the couch and sighed.  
  
"What's the matter Ron?" Harry asked confused. He thought he should be happy right now.  
  
"You could die, Harry, just because I want kids. Damn it, I want tons of kids. I want all of them to look like you. Harry, you're my angel and I want more. I want to see little yous running around. I don't care if they're boy or girl." Ron said looking up.  
  
"I don't care if I die, Ro. I want that too. Only there is one difference." Ron was smiling at him. Good. He got Ron's mind off the subject.  
  
"Oh? What might this difference?" Ron asked. His sly smirk I place.  
  
"There're going to be tiny yous running around the place. Oh, not to mention. Draco has done threatened me that if I have twins... he's buying us a house."  
  
"Oh really? I don't think so though. I like it here."  
  
"Yeah, but think about it. If we do have twins we won't be able to give them their own rooms when they get older." Harry smiled as he pointed out a very good possibility.  
  
"To true, but why are you so sure it's going to be twins?" Ron smiled back as he too pointed out a fact.  
  
"I'm not sure. Maybe I did learn something in Trelawney's class."  
  
They both laughed and smiled at each other with the love that they felt shining in their eyes.  
  
The next few days went normally. The day was Saturday and they were lounging about in the living room reading. Ron just finished reading the Regulators yesterday. He kept telling Harry that he wasn't going to eat pasta that had meat in it for months. Or tomato soup as a matter of fact (AN: If your have read this story (by Richard Bachman) you know what I mean.). Now Harry was reading it wanting to know what the fuss was about and Ron was now reading Stephen King's novel DREAMCATCHER.  
  
It was lunchtime and Harry got up and headed to the kitchen to fix himself something. He grabbed the homemade bread that Mrs. Weasley made them (with a freshness charm on it) and then headed for the frigerator(AN: How in the hell do you spell this word?!!!)  
  
"Whatcha maken hun?" Ron walked in and too got himself two slices of bread.  
  
"Honey ham sandwich with Merical Whip and lettuce and cheese and..."  
  
"No need to continue. The last one is sliced chicken breast." (AN: This is my fav combination. Anyone agree?).  
  
"You know me two well." He kissed Ron on his way back to the table.  
  
"Well, I should. I am married to you, ya know." And kissed back.  
  
They both piled up their own sandwich and sat and ate at the table in comfortable silence. When they were both finished Harry picked up the damp rag by the sink and wiped off the table he put it back and headed to the door. A hand stopped him suddenly by his wrist.  
  
"I'm not finished with lunch yet, Harry. Don't I get a treat for eating all my lunch?" Ron asked with a seductive smirk on his lips.  
  
Harry smirked back then, "I don't know? What is it that you want? We have ice cream." He wrapped his arms around Ron's neck and kissed him flush on the lips. He pulled back and felt hands on his hips.  
  
"As long as I get to lick it off of you, yeah I think I'll have that." He lifted Harry onto the table and was kissing him for all he was worth.  
  
"Sounds like a delicious time to me."  
  
"What the..." Harry and Ron chorused together.  
  
"Look at your damn fire."  
"They looked at their kitchen fire place and there sat the head of Draco Malfoy grinning like a chezser(AN: How do you spell this?)cat that got into the cream.  
  
"Don't you see this is a very bad moment you disturbed?" Ron looked absolutely furious.  
  
"Yeah, I know, but just thought you would like to know the potion's ready." He drawled.  
  
"All ready? But you said it would take four days!" Harry said ecstatic.  
  
"Well, I added a day. I thought I didn't have one of the ingredients. Well, you get the picture." Draco grinned back at Harry who was practically bouncing in front of him. "If you two want to come over you can take the potion, get jiggie with it, and tomorrow tell the little mudblood that you're pregnant." Calling Hermione mudblood now was an endearment.  
  
"Really? Come on, Ro." Harry was already grabbing floo powder from the jar.  
  
"Alright, alright. I'm coming." Ron laughed at his lover's excitement.  
  
"Oh, are you? Then you might want to go to your bathroom then to clean up then." Draco said from the fire then disappeared before Ron could work out what he said.  
  
"Oh, someday I'm going to kill him." Ron said. His ears going pink.  
  
"Ro, he was only joking." Harry said before, "Malfoy Mansion, Lab Room!" with Ron on his heels.  
  
When Harry landed in Draco's lab he nearly fell, but arms caught him before he hit the ground.  
  
"You've been using the Floo Network for years and you still stumble?" Draco said helping Harry dust off.  
  
"Hey, leave me alone. All that twisting makes me dizzy."  
  
"He has a point ya know." Ron said stepping out more gracefully than Harry did seconds before.  
  
"Harry," Draco said, "Can I talk to Ron alone for a sec. The potion is right though that door if you want to see it. The papers are there too." He gave him a pleading look.  
  
"Sure." He said confused, but walked though said door and closed it.  
  
"Now Ron I need to ask you something. Are you going to be ready to handle him?" Draco asked concerned.  
  
"Is that a trick question? Why?"  
  
"Well... how do I put it nicely? He is going to get very moody. No, don't look at me like that, I mean it. About four months in he is going to be a lot to put up with. He's going to be cranky and sad and a whole lot of everything else. Who knows, he might even bring up the war..." Draco trailed off.  
  
"It still hard. Do you miss him? Your Dad that is." Ron asked in a tender voice.  
  
"I hated my father, but yes. I miss him so much. At least my mother is still around. I was so relieved that she was really under the Imperious curse. I was so happy that she wasn't really like that." Draco whispered.  
  
"So..." Ron didn't know what to say. "Do you want to have Harry take the potion?"  
  
Draco laughed. "If he hasn't taken it already."  
  
They walked into the brewing room. It was entirely made off stone with a few full bookcases. Harry was looking at the papers that had information on the potion and its effects. Harry had a scowl of his face.  
  
"I'm gonna gat really bitchy aren't I?" Harry asked scowl still in place.  
  
"More than likely, Harry. It'll be okay."  
  
"If you can put up with it Ron I can, but I'm gonna get fat too." Harry still looked very displeased.  
  
"It'll go away, Harry. After you have the baby or babies the poundage gain will go back to normal." Draco said in a playful tone.  
  
"That's not what I'm worried about." Harry said. "I'm starting to wonder what the Daily Prophet will write about this."  
  
"Oh." They both chorused.  
  
Then Ron said, "Yeah. Our wedding was bad enough. It was in the papers for weeks!"  
  
"So... I just take this potion and that's it?" Harry asked looking at Draco who was stirring the potion.  
  
"No A healer at St. Mungo's will give you potions that will help your baby progress and to protect it. I'm not in charge of that. So when are you going to Hermione?"  
  
"Next week more like I think." Ron said wrapping his arms around Harry. Draco measured the potion into a vile and gave it to Harry. It was blue in color and smelled like roses.  
  
Draco looked at the huge cauldron filled with it and said to himself, "Guess I'll give the rest to St. Mungo's... Drink up, Harry. When you drink it you have up to twenty-four hours till it wears off. If it you don't get seed to the parts the potion makes for you to have a child, yes, Harry your nice big penis will still be there, it will wear off." Draco said very fast.  
  
"Okay?" Ron whispered.  
  
"Okay." And Harry took the potion.  
  
Harry felt a warm sensation inside his abdomen. Then as soon as it came it went, but fiery pain took its place. If Ron didn't have his arms wrapped around him he was sure he would have hit the ground. Then it was over and her felt good and normal again.  
  
"Not so bad was it?" Ron asked noticing him stating to stand a little better in his arms.  
  
"No not really."  
  
"Now you two get home." Draco said pushing them back to the fire. "Go make yourselves some twins so I can get you two a house." He threw in floo powder and grabbed Harry into a tight hug. "If you need anything, Harry, I'm here if you need me. The same goes to you to Ron. Have a good time."  
  
"Thanks, Draco. We will." Harry said back then followed Ron home.  
  
When they got there they collapsed on the couch. It was only half past noon, and Ron still wanted Harry.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey what, Ro?" He looked at his lover who had lust glazed eyes.  
  
"C'mere." He pulled Harry over top of him. They kissed passionately and Ron slipped his tongue into Harry's mouth. They went on like that for an hour till Ron picked Harry up off the couch and carried him to their bedroom where they made love like it was the very first time.

==================================================================================  
  
AN: So please R&R. The more reviews I get the better I write. That's because every review I get makes me very HAPPY!!!!!!!!!


	4. Oh, What a night!

Raising a Child  
  
AN: Hey, I'm back! I do believe people like my story! Does the little happy dance that Sonic does on my computer Anyway I do believe I'll get reviews for my lame attempt at humor. Now just to tell you what you are about to read I have done before. I have two friends that are gay together. Well, one night I was staying at their house. (They're out of college people. I know them from family. They're like brothers.). Well, they kinda forgot they were babysitting me (Not really. I just didn't want to stay in my creepy house by my self. Kinda looks like the house from Misery.) and got to hittin it. So well I did what Herm is about to do.  
  
MY LOYAL THANKS TO...  
Sou85a- Glad you liked it.  
the-mpreg-sprit- I'll think about it.  
  
AN: You know I don't own them. End of story. Ya know the ratting.  
  
Chapter four: Oh, What a night!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Harry woke up with a hard, warm body next to him. The memories of last night made him smile. Today he was officially pregnant. He realized not only was Ron lying next to him, but also was spooned up against his back as Ron stirred. He was so content to just stay there forever. Ron too woke and saw Harry wide-awake.  
  
"Morning beautiful." Harry said as he pulled Ron down for a kiss.  
  
"Morning Angel."  
  
"We haven't had a night like that in a while." Harry sighed in content. "I mean it was so... intense."  
  
"You're forgetting something." Ron whispered in his ear.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Mmmmm hummmm, we were busy all after noon and all night." Ron lay back down.  
  
Harry climbed up and sat on Ron's stomach. "Ya know what? Today is Sunday and last time I checked it supposed to rain. Now guess what else." Harry said playfully tracing lines on Ron's chest.  
  
"What?"  
  
This got Harry smiling seductively. "We can do what ever we want. I want you Ronald Weasley." He leaned down and gave Ron a very passionate kiss.  
  
Soon Ron's hands found their way to Harry's raven hair and hips as Harry kept kissing him. Then Ron pulled Harry flush against him and...  
  
**_BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!   
  
_**They both jumped out of their skins. Who dare disturb them now?  
  
"Ronald and Harry Weasley! Get your asses out of their now! I mean it! Don't make me force my way in!"  
  
Hermione.  
  
"Harry! Ron! I am not going to wait all day! I'll bust my way in!" She screamed again.  
  
"I'm on my way 'Mione. Just give me a sec." Harry pulled on a black pair of sweat pants. Not bothering to put on underwear.  
  
"Why of all times now? What's her damn problem?" Ron moaned from the bed.  
  
"I don't know. Ron, you should go take care of your self and get some pants on."  
  
"You should take care of your self too, mate. She'll flip on you too." Ron said getting up and heading to their bedroom toilet his face a lovely shade of pink.  
  
"No, I lost that when she banged on the door." He smiled at his lover.  
  
"Ron... Harry...? Open this door!" She sounded like Mrs. Weasley when they got caught shagging in Ron's bedroom.  
  
Harry opened the door and let her and her son, Jason, inside.  
  
"What in Merlin's name is your problem?" Harry snapped at her.  
  
"Oh yesterday I went into the maternity section of St. Mungo's to talk to a friend of mine and she told me a new pair of males was planning to have children. She also said their names were Harry and Ron Weasley. She asked if I knew them. Is it you two or some other couple? Tell me right this instant." She fired back.  
  
"Yes, Hermione, it's us. We were going to tell you next week, but now seems about right." Ron came into the living room.  
  
"Well, okay then. I'm just disappointed in you two. You should have told me from the start. I could have recommended someone to make it. You know you can buy the potion at St. Mungo's..." She went on.  
  
"We had Draco make it 'Mione. Thought it was best. This way we know it will work." Harry said as he entered the kitchen to make tea.  
  
"You told him before me!" She gasped.  
  
"We wanted to surprise all of you, but we needed someone to make the potion. You understand don't you?" Ron looked at her with pleading eyes.  
  
"Yes, but when do you plan to tell the rest of the family? I don't believe your dad and Ginny are going to take this well. I mean the wedding was hard enough for Ginny."  
  
"Yeah, I know. I can't help that. Maybe I can ask Mum if she can whip up a get together dinner and tell them then?" Ron and Hermione took the cups of tea Harry handed them.  
  
"That sounds like a plan." She sighed.  
  
"So how are you big boy?" Harry picked up Jason who was waving his toy wand that was letting out blue bubbles from the tip.  
  
"He had an earache the other day, but he's been fine." Hermione said as she watched Harry swing him around while Jason squealed in delight.  
  
"Oh," Hermione jumped up and hugged Harry. "You two are going to make lovely parents." Harry heard her sniff from his shoulder. "Well, I've got to go. Promised Dean that when I left here to meet him at Gringotts. We're going to see his parents today. They want to see their grandson again." She smiled.  
  
"You can tell him, but no one else. I mean it 'Mione. He can't tell anyone either." Ron told her  
  
"Alright." She hugged them goodbye and so did Jason and they left.  
  
The rest of the day was uneventful. Harry was reading The Regulators while Ron cooked dinner humming the song on the TV. They decided to get a Muggle television so when all other things failed they still had the TV to keep them entertained. Right now it was on Sirius No. 9 the 90's and now. What if God was one of Us was blaring from the theater system speakers.  
  
If God had a name...

What would it be?

And would you call it to his face?

If you were faced with him? And all his Glory? What would you ask

If you had just one question?  
  
Yeah, yeah, God is great

Yeah, yeah God is good

Yeah, yeah...yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
What if God was one of us?

Just a slob like one of us?

Just a stranger on the bus?

Trying to make way home?  
  
If God had a face

What would it look like?

And would you wanna see?

If seeing meant that you would have ta believe?

In things like heaven, and Jesus, and the Saints,

And all the Prophets...  
  
Ron was singing the song very nicely when he walked into the living room.  
  
"Nice read?" He asked as he sat down on the couch laying Harry's feet on his lap.  
  
"Kinda creepy. The kid in here is innocent of what these people are saying he did. It this thing named Tak. And it likes Bonanza and all these weird things. I feel bad for the woman. She has to put up with it."  
  
"You wait and read. It gets better. Trust me. You won't want to eat hamburger for months. Or coco milk." Ron said. Then, "Will you set the table for me?"  
  
"Sure." He put his bookmark in place and set the book down and followed Ron into the kitchen.  
  
They had a quite meal and started the dishes when they heard a rap on the window. Harry looked over and saw Hedwig hovering outside the window waiting to be let in.  
"Hey honey. What do ya got there for me?" She flew over to his shoulder and obediently held out her leg and waited for him to take of the rolled up parchment. Then she flew over to her cage and droped the mouse she had in her beak and let out a 'hoot'.  
"Looking for praise are you?" Harry laughed at the look she was giving him.  
  
She just let out a soft but strong 'hoot'. She ruffled her feathers, put her head under her wing and went to sleep. Ron handed Harry's letter to him and they read_:  
  
Dear Mr. Harry Weasley,  
  
We would like to inform you that have an appointment with a Healer at St. Mungo's Hospital on Wednesday, October 15th. We will talk you though the precautions of male pregnancy.  
  
Sincerely,  
Dr. Sheryl Nowise.  
  
_"Well we know to save that day open. Harry I'm going to talk to my Mom in a few minutes. Do you want to try to have that dinner on Tuesday?" Ron asked as he finished the dishes.  
  
"That's probably best. That way we won't have to sneak."  
  
"Okay?" Ron whispered before he threw in the floo powder.  
  
"Okay." Harry whispered back. Ron was gone to talk to his mom about a get together dinner so they could tell everyone they were pregnant.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
AN: I know it was sort of boring, but the next chapter will be better. They get the dinner planned and tell everyone. One question, how will everyone react, especially Ron's Dad and little sister? R&R Folks!!!!!


	5. This Love

Raising a Child  
  
AN: OH, MY GOD! I have had a hectic weekend! I went to my Granmal's this weekend. She took me to see I, Robot. Then we got my hair cut. Just and half inch. Got it styled for High School. I'm starting my freshman year. Then we went to WalMart. C'mon we were in Washington and we're girls? We have to shop! I got the Maroon5 CD I've been wanting! Yes! # Make Sonic the Hedgehog do the happy dance on my computer again# Yes whoever asked me this question I really have a dancing Sonic on my computer. My cousin found it for me so don't ask me where I got it.  
  
AN: So anyway ya know all that junk. (The disclaimer and yada yada)  
  
MY LOYAL THANKS TO...  
  
Sou85a- Glad ya liked it. (Did I give this one already?)  
  
K- Thanks so much! My damned spell check wouldn't help me!  
  
Alice Dodgson- Thank you for the super long review! About the books well... I do that so you cannot only see how their lovers, but what they do as friends together. Anyone with me on that? Now I have no idea why I put in the Ron and not eating tomato stuff for a while, but Harry being Harry he has to know why. So that's why I put it in there.  
  
SERPENTSLAVECHICK!!!- When is your birthday cause I'm gonna send you the biggest bouquet of flowers I can afford. (Don't plan on much.) But be damned I won't try to buy one the size of my house. Which is quit big. It's a small little cottage on the out skirts of Waynesburg. You are gonna make me cry. You send me my pick-me-up reviews. You love me. You really, really love me. LOL. Just kidding, but I'm just about dead serious about the flowers. Also it's S'kay about the cute thing!  
  
Smiles to everyone who reviewed! If I missed your name tell me!  
  
AN: Now on to the story you all want!  
  
Chapter five: This Love.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
It was Tuesday. It was lunchtime and you could find Harry at his desk just looking at his lunch not really hungry even though he didn't have breakfast that morning. To tell the truth his stomach was churning and ached. He couldn't believe Monday went so fast. It was a very productive day for him. No doubt about that, but it was like he got up then in minuets he was crawling back into bed with Ron's hand on his stomach asking if he was okay. Harry laughed. He had a flash back. It was a few months after the war and he was up to his neck in depression. Nightmares came to him every night and he would go wandering though the school taking in his last year he would have there at Hogwarts.  
  
33333333333Flash Back$$$$$$  
  
Harry climbed to the top of the stairs that lead to a secret room in the west tower. It was where he went when he had nightmares and didn't dare go back to sleep. It was driving Ron crazy when he woke up and Harry was gone and found him in the Great hall just staring at his food, not really eating. The room it's self was a bedroom, but with armchairs that were next to the always-lite fireplace and he would sit there and well himself in guilt of what he believed he did. Dean's parents were dead. So was Neville's Gram. Harry blamed himself for it all.  
  
Just as he was about to bust into tears someone came into the room and made him gasp.  
  
"Potter, please don't tell me your crying again." Draco Malfoy. He had become a good friend of Harry's over the last year. One day Draco came up to him and told him the truth about everything. About how he acted was what he liked to call 'Dad induced' and that he really liked the Wesley's and thought Hermione was quite the looker. He also told him about how he turned in his Dad and didn't want to be enemies with him anymore.  
  
Unfortunately for Draco it wasn't that good of a deal. Dumbledore had to rehouse Draco to Gryffindor so his 'old friends' wouldn't kill him. The bruises around his neck lasted a month. During the fight Draco was there by his side. Protected him from his own father and killed him. It was days later that Draco found this out. He felt no remorse what so ever. His mom finally woke up from the curse Lucius put on her and sent gifts to Harry and his friend for saving her soul, as she put it. No one knew this but Harry and Draco. They kept it secret from Ron and the rest. It was one of those things you didn't tell people.  
  
"I just can't stop. I just can't get the image of Ron out of my mind. He was hurt so badly because he too, wanted to be at my side. I'm so glad he didn't make it to me. He more than likely would have been killed. I almost thought you were. He was so hurt..." Harry trailed off. The images rolling before his eyes.  
  
"Hey," Draco nealed in front of Harry whispering to him. "but he was okay wasn't he? So was I. Don't worry, Harry, it's all over now. I know the nightmares can kill you, but don't let that happen to you. There are people out there that love you. They'll miss you if the light in your eyes goes out. Harry, don't run from people. I'm sure Ron wants to know how you feel. He'll cradle you in his arms and kiss the terrors away." Draco was crying knowing all to well what he was going through.  
  
"What about you? You don't have anyone to kiss yours away." Harry was crying too. Just clear, small crocodile tears running down his checks.  
  
"I'll be alright." Draco pulled Harry up with him and lifted him into his arms and carried him to the bed. He laied him down and covered him in the black comferter.  
  
"No," Harry said, "you won't. You'll be okay, you mean."  
  
Draco didn't see what he meant by that statement, but went with it. "Okay?" He whispered.  
  
"Okay." Harry whispered back.  
  
Draco then got under the covers and pulled Harry close and draped an arm around Harry's waist. Harry turned around and laied his head on Draco's shoulder and let everything out. All the pain he had was broken free from restraint. Draco held Harry closer and also let everything out. All night they held each other in comfort.  
  
The next day Draco got up early and went back to the common room waiting for Ron and Hermione to come down. He told them everything that happened last night, and ever since then the word 'okay' was used amongst them as a way of calming Harry down or to make sure he wasn't depressed or worried.  
  
33333333333333333End%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"Hey, Harry. You alright?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, Dave. Yeah, I'm fine just thinking."  
  
"Okay. You looked really spaced out. Matter of fact you've been kinda space all day." Dave said as he sat down at his desk. "Hey, Ron."  
  
"Hey, Dave. Harry, are you alright?" Ron came in with a pile of papers in his hands.  
  
"Yeah just nervous is all. What will your Mom think?" Harry said looking at the floor.  
  
"Um, Dave? Could you step outside for a minute?" Ron asked him.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Harry, I wouldn't be worried about my Mum. It's my Dad we should be stressing. My sister too." Ron put a gental hand on his love's back.  
  
"I know." He whispered.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I'm sure the Twins will cover us. You wanna know what I think?" Ron smiled at the confused look he received. "I bet my brothers Gred and Feorge have a wager when we have kids. Almost sure of it." Harry busted out laughing. Not only was Ron right, but the twins also had a bet going on when they would get married. George nearly jumped into the kitchen ceiling at the Wesley household. George won twenty galleons betting that they would get married almost one year after their last year at Hogwarts.  
  
Ron laughed too, then, "Glad your laughing. I don't think it was all that funny. I just don't like us being so predictable."  
  
"We're not. They just play around and get lucky." Harry pulled Ron down for a kiss.  
  
"You just eat your lunch. It'll be all right. Okay?" Ron laughed at his lover.  
  
"Okay." Harry chuckled.  
  
"Safe to come in?" Dave poked his head into the office reminding Harry of Colin from his school years.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Latter on at the end of the day Ron was walking to Harry's office again to pick him up whistling to him self a tune that Harry taught him. He wasn't really that worried about tonight. Just not sure of what two people of his family would say. His Mom would probably give Harry a tight hug and sit him down and go on about raising kids and what an adventure it would be. The twins well...would act like the twins and tease him to no end on how his genes would make the baby ugly. Bill would say he was happy for them and give him and Harry a brotherly hug. Percy won't be there. He'll be loaded with work. He'll show up at the Flat later and tell them congratulations over tea. His Sister and Dad were the only ones who would object this.  
  
"Hey, Wesley! Over here!"  
  
"Hey, Draco. Did you get my owl about tonight?" Ron walked over to Draco who was trying to balance very large books in his hands.  
  
"Yes I did and just warning you now. If they say anything bad about Harry because of this they will end up in the hospital." Draco replied in a serious tone.  
  
"I'm sure you will, but I want to handle this. You can get them after the dinner." Ron punched him on the arm playfully with a smile on his face.  
  
"Oh, alright. Delay my fun." Draco smiled back. "Well, we both should get out of here. See you there." And he walked away.  
  
Halfway to his destination he ran into a very annoyed Harry Wesley.  
  
"What is wrong with you?" Walking in step with him.  
  
"I didn't get an once of work and I'm just so nervous. I'm going insane." Harry said a moment later as they walked into the elevator (on magic!).  
  
"I told you not to worry about it. Draco's going to be there and already threatened to send them to the hospital if anything nasty is said about you." Ron rubbed his tens back.  
  
"Alright. Lets go home and change and get this over with."  
  
"Alright."  
  
They flooed to their place and changed into more causal clothing. Harry dug into Ron's sweater draw and pulled out a dark, maroon sweater and pulled it over his mussel shirt. He also had a pair of khaki pants and his favorite black belt. Ron whistled.  
  
"Must you look so sexy?" Ron leaned down and kissed him.  
  
"Must you be so tall? I can barely kiss you with out using my tip toes." Harry smiled and kissed Ron's nose.  
  
"C'mon. We got to go. Okay?" Ron asked.  
  
"Okay." Harry sighed.  
  
Harry stumbled out of the fire at the Wesley house hold and again Ron came out just in tie to catch him before his face hit the ground. Then as if a tramped of horses came through the twins were all over him.  
  
"So how has my favorite brother in law been?" Fred asked as he brushed of Harry's shoulder.  
  
"I'm your only brother in law, Fred." Harry laughed at him.  
  
"That's why you're our favorite." George said on his other side.  
  
"Okay you two leave them be." Mrs. Wesley came into the kitchen with Hermione by her side and Ginny trailing behind them.  
  
"Oh Mum. We weren't doing anything! Honest!" She sent them a non- believing look. "Okay we were going to tease them about Harry being skinny and Ronnikins of being an giant, but nothing else we swear!" They chorused.  
  
"I don't know how you two manage to talk like that." Mrs. Wesley shook her head and hugged Harry. "How are you dear? My bread good?"  
  
"Very, Mrs. Wesley." Harry returned the hug. "Hello, Hermione, Ginny."  
  
"Hello, Harry." Ginny said stiffly, but smiled all the same.  
  
"Hey! What about me?"  
  
"Hello, Draco. Hey we have something to show you." George said swooping down on him. What ever they didn't do to Harry they were going to do to Draco.  
  
"Yes we think you are going to like this." Fred said right next to him.  
  
"It's a new invention of ours. It finds your soul mate to be all mushy, gushy with." They both said with speed.  
  
"Yeah like Ronnikins and Harrwy. I caught them once in during summer making out in the..." Fred kept going until a hand went over his mouth.  
  
"You will keep that to your self. Understand?" Harry growled playfully.  
  
"Okay, but you were only half..." George tried to say, but Ron got to him.  
  
"That goes for you to." Ron also growled.  
  
"Now boys, behave." Mr. Wesley walked into the room.  
  
"Hi, Mr. Wesley." Harry shook his hand.  
  
"Oh, Harry dear sorry to say Remus couldn't make it. Full moon tonight." Mrs. Wesley said. "Bill! Charlie! Come and put the tables outside!"  
  
"Yes Mum!" They heard Bill yell as he slid down the banister. "Hey Harry. Long time no see." He smiled.  
  
"No kidding." Harry smiled back shaking hands with him. How's the US treating you?"  
  
"No worries. I'll be moving back into London in three months or so. Just depends. Some of those Indians had some tough spells and curses on the caves we're working on. Hey little bro. Sup?"  
  
"You'll find up tonight." Ron smiled as he hugged his older brother. He got a few raised eyebrows.  
  
"Okay with the mysteries. Harry, Ron you take the silverware. Girls can you take the potatoes?" She said handing out food and plates to carry outside.  
  
Dinner was great as usual at the Wesley home. They had roasted potatoes and baked ham. They also had golden corn, homemade applesauce, and many other delicious things. For desert they had pumpkin pie. For mid September it was a warm night and the stares were shining their light down on them. They were now chatting lightly over some Black Berry Wine and Bill came up with the question they were waiting for all evening.  
  
"So are you going to tell me what's up?" Bill smiled at him from up the table.  
  
"Guess now would be the opportune moment (AN: Any one seen Pirates of the Caribbean?)." Harry sighed. "Ron you tell them."  
  
"Okay." He answered Harry then, "Mum, Dad, all of you Harry and I would like to tell you that... Well, um... that."  
  
"Spit it out Ron." Draco said with an encouraging smile.  
  
"Well, everybody Harry and I are pregnant. Harry is carrying the baby." Ron said looking at his Dad and sister.  
  
"Babies." Draco corrected from his seat.  
  
"WHOOOHOOO! I told you George! I told you they were going to ask Mum to through a dinner party! Thirty galleons all mine!" Fred was bouncing up and down in his seat. "Congratulations you two. I'm truly happy for you."  
  
"Well," Mr. Wesley said. "I'm happy for you and now I think I'll go calm Ginny down." He walked back into the house and not only until then did anyone realize that Ginny was missing.  
  
"Oh, my. I hope you're not offended Harry. She come over it I'm sure." Mrs. Wesley said as she got up herself. She walked over to Harry and hugged both Ron and Harry. "I'm very proud of you. I think I'll go talk to Ginny. Maybe I can reason with her. Have a safe trip if I don't see you before you leave." She too walked over to the house, but not before she kissed them both.  
  
"Ron, I'm also very proud. Bout time one of us had kids. What this about more than one Draco. Do you know something?" Charlie said.  
  
"It better be at least twins so I can buy them that nice house outside of Hogsmead." Draco said taking a sip of wine.  
  
"Threatened them did you?" Bill laughed at Draco's smirk.  
  
"Oh yes. I mean it you two. Better have twins if you know what's good for you." He smiled at Harry.  
  
"Well this was a good dinner. I'm very happy for you two also, but I must get some sleep. I head back to the US tomorrow." Bill said and he too, went into the house.  
  
"Well, that went well." Hermione now spoke up. "How about a Toast?"  
  
"Sound like a plan." Dean said and raised his glass.  
  
"To Harry and Ron." Draco said. His eyes glazed from alcohol. "May they have loads of kid and be stupid together!"  
  
"CHEERS!" They all yelled into the night.  
  
Tomorrow they might not be so happy...

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
AN: So is it crappy? Also just to tell you I might not update that much this week. I have band camp for the next five days. From 8:00 to 5:00 or something like that. Oh, the pain!!!!!! R&R folks!!!!!


	6. Is there anybody here?

Raising a Child  
  
AN: Hey peps! I just had the crummiest day of my life!!! Band camp sucks major ass! I'm in a very bad mood. Mind, I'm writing this on Monday. I was there at my school from 8:00 to 4:00! ARGH! Any way someone reviewed and told me that there was a major Ron/Harry Mpreg called something... I don't care. Did anyone else know this? Did anyone else read this other story from this GangstaGirl or something? If you did can you tell me if she used plagiarism from my story? Please? Cause last time I checked it was not aloud in   
  
Well here is the story... This will be the same day as last chapter but in Draco's point of view. Angst is in this chapter, but you'll see why. Major Plot bunny hopped in myhead.  
  
Chapter Six: Is there anybody here?  
  
)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(  
  
Draco looked up at his ceiling on his bed. It was six O'clock on Tuesday. He two more hours until he flooed to work. He lay there silent tears running down his face. He was so lonely at his home. His manor really. He lived in an empty manor. His Mom moved to somewhere else. Not being able to bear the memories that were engraved into the walls and floors. He didn't want to leave. There were other things he wanted and one was love. He already did, but couldn't have him. Harry. He gave up a long time ago. Harry was Ron's and knew he was and always will be happier with him. That didn't stop him from being the best of friends with the moody angle. He did all he could to spoil them, to make them happy. Draco looked of course, but every other person wanted sex or money. He was in a relationship now, but had no idea if the man loved him really. Sometimes it was hard to tell. Unless you spit it to their face you couldn't most the time. Draco looked at his clock again and cursed under his breath. 6:37.  
  
He got up and went to the shower room and came out twenty minuets later and got dressed. As soon as he put on a pair of black slacks and a black turtleneck he flew down stairs to eat breakfast.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, sir? You got a letter from Mr. Wesley." Said a small female house elf.  
  
"Thank you, Serena." He said as he took the parchment she handed him_.  
  
Hey Draco!  
  
I was wondering if you could make it to my Mum's tonight for dinner. We're going to tell the rest of the family. It would not only mean a lot to Harry, but to me also.  
I'd appreciate it,  
Ron_

He smiled at this. Ron was always sure to include him in anything if it wasn't for just the two of them. He did the same back of course, but it felt very good indeed when Ron asked him and not Harry. It told him Ron accepted him after what a jerk he was to them. Not like he had a choice, but he was still a jerk. He was pulled from his thoughts when a house elf tugged on his pants.  
  
"Master Malfoy, sir. Hurry and put this on or Master will be late for work! Hurry, hurry!" The little elf bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet.  
  
"Oh, shit." He grabbed a daneish from the table and then said to the elves in the kitchen, "You guys can have my breakfast!"  
  
He rushed to the fire and flooed to work. He pulled the robe over his clothes and ran to his office. He pulled out his moneybag as he ran and took out a card and ran it over a blue light as he entered the dungeons of the Potions Lab with out pause. He just sat down at his desk when arms wrapped around him.  
  
"In a rush?" Said the owner to the arms.  
  
"You have no idea." Draco said and turned around. "Aren't you supposed to be up in the Charms section, Johnny Maxwell?"  
  
"Not yet. We have a potion down here that needs us Charm people down here." Johnny said and kissed his lover.  
  
Johnny had stolen Draco's heart almost instantly when they met. Draco had just broken up with a boyfriend who played him with a girl. Instant breakup. Johnny on the other hand was just looking for someone to care for. They became friend then lovers in a matter of two weeks. Even though Johnny was kind enough, with all the heartache he didn't know who to trust other than his closest friends.  
  
"Oh? And what potion would this be?"  
  
"To tell you the truth I don't know. Harry sent me down here and well... he is my boss. He gave me the papers though and taught me the incantation. I'll be fine. I'm used to Harry tossing me into something. Plus the pressure makes me work better." He kissed his lover again, then, "Hey, I also wanted to ask you something. Do you want to go out to dinner tonight? It's been five months. Thought we would have a little celebration. Five's my lucky number." He smiled.  
  
"Sorry, love, but the same Harry your talking about already asked. I'm having dinner with him and the Wesley's. It's a get together thing..." Draco didn't get to finish.  
  
"You're not telling me something." Johnny said teasingly, his long braid of brown hair swinging behind him.  
  
"I'm not aloud to tell, Johnny. If it gets to the paper then we're all in trouble."  
  
"I can keep a secret! What! you don't trust me?" He teased and gave his best puppy dogged eyed look he could muster.  
  
"Hon, I know you can, but..." He saw Johnny's look. "Don't look at me like that. Johnny...Okay!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"Harry and Ron are having kids."  
  
"Really? About damned time! Even if I did tell Draco, this an't gonna get past Rita Skeeter. Know how she is about gossip. Also people are going to see the weight gain and they'll know he just didn't let himself go." Johnny said.  
  
"I bet they know this, but they don't want it out yet." Draco sighed.  
  
"Well, okay then. Can I meet you at your place at nine? Just stay and do something? Movie or something of the sort?" He pleaded, blue eyes shining in the dim room.  
  
"Okay then. You better get going. I'll see you later." He hugged his lover and got one in return.  
  
"Alright then, bye." Johnny left with Draco pondering what this day will bring.  
  
The day went much uneventfully. He did mostly paper work, which was rare in his job, but his secretary was absent today. Also he tried a new conceiving potion to see what the side effects were. The trick was not to have any at all, but he still got a slight burning sensation in his stomach. He didn't plan on making love anytime soon. He didn't know if that's all Johnny wanted, but it too only lasted twenty-four hours. He also saw Hermione earlier and tried to talk to her, but as she usually was with him, kept quite. David from Harry's office came to pick up papers around lunchtime or so about the potion that Johnny brought down that morning. Later just as his day ended he was called up from the Magical Creatures Department to get books on dragon blood and werewolf fang. He expected to Ron there, but he was missing. No doubt he was picking up Harry to go home. Just as he walked off the elevator he saw a patch of flaming red hair.  
  
"Hey, Wesley! Over here!"  
  
"Hey, Draco. Did you get my owl about tonight?" Ron stated to walk towards him and his books shifted. The top one almost fell off, but he caught it in time.  
  
"Yes I did and just warning you now. If they say anything bad about Harry because of this they will end up in the hospital." He wasn't lying either.  
  
"I'm sure you will, but I want to handle this. You can get them after dinner." He got a playful punch on the arm.  
  
"Oh, alright. Delay my fun." He smiled at the look on Ron's face. "Well, we both should get out of here. See you there." After that he walked away.  
  
He took the books to his desk and stopped. Johnny was in the doorway with a look that could kill. He had a smirk on his face and was leaning on the doorframe. Then he smiled. He went over to Draco reached up and kissed him passionately.  
  
When this kiss ended Draco asked, "What was that for?"  
  
"I needed a kiss and I thought you needed one two. I've seen you with a look in the halls and when you think I'm not looking. Are you okay? Did I do something?" He had a worried look on his face.  
  
"No you didn't do anything. I'm not in that good of a mood today that's all." Draco tried to give a good smile, but failed.  
  
"You're lying. I know you are. Draco if something's wrong tell me and I'll try to make it better. I don't know if you know this, but I love you, with all my heart, Draco. You may not believe me, but it's true. I'll prove it to you hopefully one of these days, but only if you let me. Tell me what you want, Draco."  
  
"Johnny, I want love, but I'm scared. I've been hurt so much I don't know how to trust anyone other than my friends. I'm sorry if this is putting a lot on your shoulders. I..."  
  
"Then I'll give you that till you believe fully in me. Draco, look at me. I won't give up till the day you can say you love me back and not be afraid to say it even if you feel it. Tonight at nine, Draco, I'll be there." He kissed Draco again and left a very shocked confused Draco behind.  
  
Draco, still confused, took out some floo powder from the jar on his desk and went home. Thoughts were going through his mind. Did Johnny really mean it, unlike so many of the others? Did he truly love him? He didn't know, but for some reason he thought he was going to find out tonight. A happy little voice kept telling him 'He does love you! Did you see the look in his eyes when he said that! That he loved you!'. He smiled. Of all the people he dated only Johnny looked him and said to his face that they loved him. No one else ever did that, no one what so ever. He changed out of his work clothes and put on a black sweater and blue jeans.  
  
(AN: You already know what happened at the dinner so I'm not putting it in. So time change.)  
  
After he said good-bye to the Wesley's that were still up and also to Ron and Harry he flooed to his Manor, his empty home. It was six after nine when he gracefully walked out of his fireplace that was in the main living room. He had to grab a hold on the mantel when he got his first look at the room. Roses. Black roses everywhere (AN: I know it's overused, but there's more.). There were white silk sheets covering the floors and furniture contrasting with the smoky color of the flowers. Petals kissed the couch and floors and vases full to the brim with his favorite flower.  
  
"I thought you would like it. I did most of it my self. Believe it or not your house elf Serena suggested the Roses. Told me they were your favorite and that the garden in the back was full of them. Also they have a freezing charm on them they'll last as long..."  
  
"You talk way too much. So how about you shut up and kiss me? Solve the problem wouldn't it?" Draco said and put his hands on Johnny's waist.  
  
"Would, wouldn't it?" Johnny being just an inch shorter pulled Draco slightly down for a passionate kiss.  
  
"I'm amazed."  
  
"Now this is only the beginning. I've got more. C'mere." Johnny took Draco's hand and led him to the smaller living room on the third floor. It had a cozy little fireplace that was disconnected from the floo network so they couldn't be disturbed. There was a bottle of champagne and two wine glasses.  
  
"Those were the only glasses I could find the ones you used on our first date." Johnny said at his side.  
  
"Why didn't you ask the house elves? They would have known what you were taking about." Draco said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I'm not used to be served like you are. Makes me feel weird." Johnny said sitting down on the couch and patting on the seat next to him.  
  
"I don't think I should drink. I had wine..."  
  
"Thought of that." He handed him a bottle of Sober Potion.  
  
"You thought of everything didn't you." Draco smiled and took the potion.  
  
"Five is my lucky number," Was all he said.  
  
They sat by the fire and they were just fine with the comfortable silence between them. In each other's arms they rested on the couch. Draco couldn't believe that Johnny did this for him. He felt safe here with him in his arms. Now, even though he didn't do much, now he knew Johnny loved him. He did something special, but didn't over do it. He kept it simple and very sweet. Draco liked that.  
  
"Johnny?"  
  
"Mmm, hummm?" He heard him say from above his head.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Your not afraid to say it?" Johnny shifted to look into Draco's eyes.  
  
"No. For the first time I'm not."  
  
They kissed and it was hot and searing. Burning them, but sending shivers down their spines also. Draco got up and led Johnny to his room and he let Johnny make love to him. This time it felt real. True to the term 'making love'. That was exactly what it was. At that moment when they called each other's name they knew they would never be lonely again.  
  
)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(  
  
AN: If don't know what I just did then reread the chapter. Trust me I did this for a reason. R&R!!!!!!!!!!s  
  
. 


	7. I'm Pregnant

Raising a child  
  
AN: I ask of you, can you tell me what I've used as inspiration for the two sets of titles for my story? I'll send a big prop if you guess right!!! I GOT SILK CAPTON. I'm in the color guard. Ya know we twill flags. Also...  
  
MY LOYAL THANKS TO...  
  
SSC: Thought you would like it! Also band camp doesn't get easer hun; it only gets harder. WE GOT SLAVE DRIVERS!!!!  
  
Eric2: Um thanks for the help. Are you a guy? If you are, cool. I think you might be the only one.  
  
Alice Dodgson: Yes, but he gave up! He's trying to get on with his life and be happy with someone else. Also you should feel proud. I know I would.  
  
Sou85a: You'll see.  
  
AN: This will be in Johnny's pov for the beginning so don't be alarmed. Disclaimer yada yada yada... On to story!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter Seven: I'm pregnant.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Johnny woke up feeling extremely happy. The love of his life let him make love to him. It was the greatest feeling in the world. He knew if this went on as smoothly as it has been he would ask Draco to marry him. No one ever made him feel this way. Draco just wanted love and he could give him that. It was so... romantic. It was just love, if that made any sense. (AN: This is how I feel about my ex. He moved away to Louisiana and it was just to far to keep a relationship.) He rolled over to look at his love. Draco's golden blond hair was messed from sleep and last night's activities, falling gracefully into his face. His lips were still bruised from kisses. There was no doubt in his mind that Draco was his one. His love opened up one eye and smiled at him.  
  
"Good mornin' angel." He said and swooped down for a kiss.  
  
"Hello to you too." Draco sat up.  
  
Johnny put his head back down on the pillow and held Draco's hand in his. "I never got to ask you what you did yesterday. What did ya do after I left?"  
  
"Nothing much. I whipped up a new version of a conceiving potion and, being the one who made it had to drink it. I still had a burning sensation in the stomach area but..."  
  
"What did you just say?" Johnny mustn't have heard right.  
  
"I said I made a conceiving potion and... Oh no." He drifted at the end. It was barely a whisper. Tears were forming in his eyes. 'What have I done?' he said to his self. 'He'll leave me now. I'll never see him again. I love him.'  
  
"Draco? Are you okay? Draco, look at me. Did you mean to take the potion?" Draco, who was now crying into his hands, shook his head. "Did you remember taking it last night? Did you want to get pregnant? Did you want to get me attach to you from a child?"  
  
"No, god no. I'm so sorry. Leave. I know you want to. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I won't bother you. I swear. You won't here from me. I..."  
  
"Draco, look at me." He did and it broke Johnny's heart. His eyes were red with tears. Draco looked terrified. Draco never lied to him. He always told him the truth. If Draco couldn't lie about Harry and Ron yesterday then how could he lie about this.  
  
"I'm sorry. Please for..."  
  
"There's nothing to forgive, Draco. I know you didn't mean for this to happen." Draco wasn't listening. He was preparing him self for the worst. A beating. Just like his father. He did something wrong. Now, he had to pay. Johnny said something and Draco saw a hand coming towards his face. He flinched with a cry and fell to the bed.  
  
"Draco?" He leaned over him. Draco was crying into the pillow holding on for dear life. What did expect? Did he think he was going to hit him? "Draco, I'm not going to hurt you. I love you." Draco still didn't move. He just kept crying into the pillow. "Draco..."  
  
"I didn't want this." He whispered.  
  
"I know." He said back.  
  
"I'm sorry. Aren't you mad at me? Aren't you going to beat me and then leave?" Draco asked not looking at him.  
  
"No. I love you. You're my fifth boyfriend. You're the only one that only wanted one thing from me. Something I can give. Told you five is my lucky number." He smiled a reassuring smile at his shaken lover.  
  
"You really love me don't you?" Tears still leaking out of his silver eyes.  
  
"How many times do I have to say it?" He gave him an Eskimo Kiss.  
  
"You know I love you and that I would never do this on purpose with out being married first don't you? I love you so much..." Draco pleaded for understanding.  
  
"Of course. We'll have to go to St. Mungo's today. For the baby's health. You took a Sobering Potion last night." He pulled him close and held him in the spoons position. (AN: Who doesn't like the spoons position? ; ) )  
  
"We aren't going to work today are we?" Draco asked starting to calm down.  
  
"Yep. You want to know something that will make you feel better?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Last night I was thinking about marrying you sometime soon in my future. I mean it. I want to marry you Draco Malfoy. Now that you have my baby... You won't have to wait for that ring."  
  
"You'll do it when you think it's the right time. Like you did last night?"  
  
"Yes. Oh Draco, I love you so much. You get some more sleep in. I help the elves cook you a nice breakfast. How about that?"  
  
"No I'm okay..."  
  
"Draco, let me do this for you." Draco nodded and Johnny left.  
  
Draco was stunned. He took it so well. Johnny did love him. He really did. Draco thought it was to good to be true. He still was unsure of having a baby without being married, but then Johnny said he wanted to marry him. That he wanted to still be with him after what he had done. Maybe Johnny was walking out the door now in a mad rush...  
  
Draco flew down stairs in black sweat pants to the kitchen. He saw Serena giving cooking lessons to his lover. Shaking her finger at him in the shame motion. Johnny turned around and smiled at him.  
  
"Can't even flip a pancake. How ever am I to cook for you?" Draco couldn't help but laugh. He had flour in his but length hair and a spot of batter on his nose. "Glad to see you smiling again. Bet you could cook better than me." He shoved the pancake tuner at the pan on the stove.  
  
"I could. I use magic. Muggle bourns." He muttered to himself.  
  
Working together they made pancakes and eggs. The best breakfast Draco ever had.  
  
1111111111Harry and Ron!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Harry rolled over and crashed into a warm body. He opened his eyes and looked at the clock.  
  
"Oh, shit! Ron wake up! We're late! Ron!" Harry was jumping out of bed and started digging for his work robes.  
  
"What Harry? Oh, Harry come back to bed. We have that appointment today. We get to stay home for most of the day. Remember?" Ron said sleepily from the bed. "C'mere."  
  
Harry climbed back into bed and snuggled against Ron's strong chest. Warm and content he nearly fell asleep, but something was nagging his mind.  
  
"Hey Ron."  
  
"What?"  
  
"What will we do when the Daily Prophet gets a hold of information that I'm pregnant? We can't hide this forever ya know. The public's gonna find out." Harry nuzzled Ron's neck.  
  
"We'll be okay. Just wondering... Have you thought of names? I don't want to be calling our baby it for months on end."  
  
"Not really. How about we do that now? I like Kieara." Harry said propped up on his elbows.  
  
"I like that name too, but if it's a boy?" Ron said mimicking Harry's position.  
  
"Hmmm. Alexander?"  
  
"Now I love that name."  
  
"Not saying we will, but what if we have twins, one boy and one girl?" Harry leaned his forehead to Ron's.  
  
"Alexander and Alexia. Two girls?"  
  
"Kieara and Konnie?"  
  
"Beautiful. Two boys?  
  
"Fred and George." Harry said confidently.  
  
"NO! I refuse. If you name them that then they'll act like them. No! I put my foot down." Ron dramatically flung himself back against the bed.  
  
"Just teasing. Ummm, how about, Alex and Alexander?"  
  
"Like the Alex thing don't you?"  
  
"Yes I do." He sat on Ron's stomach holding his hands.  
  
Ron let go of one of his hands and put it on Harry's stomach. "Our baby's growing as we speak." He looked in Harry's eyes. "Thank you."  
  
"I wanted this too, remember?"  
  
After that they just sat there in comfortable silence. Not caring about anything else. Finally Ron told Harry to get up and went to go make breakfast. Harry followed him into the kitchen. While Ron cooked, Harry made cappuccino and sat down at the table. He didn't get to sit long.  
  
"Get up here Mr. I- can't- cook. I'm going to tech you to a least flip an egg."  
  
"I can flip an egg. I just don't know how to make dinner foods. I've made breakfast for the Dursleys for years." Harry put an arm around Ron's neck and kissed him.  
  
"Well then I just keep doing simple thing and teach you." He turned the sausages over.  
  
"Um, Ron. Why so much food?" Ron started piling up the plates. One of them was getting loaded.  
  
"We don't know how many you're eating for. I'm just being safe." He sat the plates down on the table.  
  
"Ron, I'll never fit it all in my stomach." Harry laughed at his worried lover.  
  
"I don't care. Try." Ron sat down on the opposite on the table and pointed at Harry's plate. Harry laughed and sat down and started eating as well.  
  
After eating, Harry managed to get most of the eggs and sausages down, they put on casual clothes and got ready to go to St. Mungo's Hospital. Harry started to get nervous as they reached the entrance in Muggle London.  
  
"We have an appointment we a healer in Section Pregnancy today." Ron whispered to the manikin. As they walked though the glass they were hit by the sound coming from the lobby. "This way, Harry. Okay?" Ron whispered into Harry's ear.  
  
"Okay." Harry whispered.  
  
They walked up to the elevator and pushed the third floor button. When they reached there they walked down to the west wing, the Male Pregnancy Corridor. They were sure no one saw them as they walked in through the double doors. But someone did...  
  
As they entered Harry nearly gasped. His secretary and Draco Malfoy were hand in hand sitting in the waiting room with Draco leaning on Johnny's shoulder.  
  
"Draco! Johnny! W...what are you doing here?" Harry ran over to them wide eyed.  
  
"I'll go sign you in, Harry." He gave Harry I let you talk to him first look and went to the window on the other side of the room.  
  
"Harry! Oh, shit! I forgot that you told me you were coming her today." Draco put his head in his hands.  
  
"Johnny! What the hell?"  
  
"Harry, Johnny is my boyfriend. Has been for six months. Don't give me that look. I've been meaning to tell you soon." Draco said rubbing his temples.  
  
"That still doesn't explain why you're here." Harry said sitting down next to him.  
  
"Do you want me to tell him?" Johnny asked Draco rubbing small circles on his back. Draco nodded. "Yesterday he tested a conceiving potion. Well, after the dinner with you I planned to do something special with him at his house. Well, we made love for the first time last night so... he's pregnant. Well, we didn't mean for it to happen..."  
  
"Do you love him?" Ron came back and put a hand on Johnny's shoulder. "If you hurt Draco..." He jumped over the row of seats then pulled Johnny close and said, "I have no problem going to prison."  
  
Harry and Draco laughed out loud at this.  
  
"Shit, Ron. That's the same thing I used on you when you married Harry." He laughed at the memory.  
  
"Well, maybe I used it because I feel the same way about this." Draco stopped laughing. Then Ron said to Johnny, "You plan on marrying this lovely man, don't you?" Ron gave him a serius look.  
  
"Every day." He gave the look back.  
  
"Okay guys. Well, I'm glad for you. So are you here to the procigers read to you?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes, but I took a sobering potion last night. We wanted to see if it hurt the baby."  
  
"Harry and Ron Wesley. We are ready to see you." Said a male healer at the door next to the sign in window.  
  
"We'll see you then. Come to our flat today. We'll have a little party. Muggle pizza and everything!" Harry said as Ron took his hand and shook his head.  
  
"Okay! We'll be there!" Draco said and just for good measure... "It better be twins!"

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
AN: Well, what will it be? Twins? Quadruplets? You vote. Nothing higher than four! R&R of course.


	8. What?

Raising a Child  
  
AN: Sup peoples! I had a ruff day! Whew! Anyhoo I got the results right here and we're going to find out together. How many kids are Ron and Harry going to have? Now I want to introduce you to Amara. She is my alter ego. She reminds me of Jerry Springer and Maury.  
  
Amara: What will the test show? She'll tell you.  
  
AN: Yes I will. Amara, you do the honors of giving my thanks list?  
  
Amara: Sure.  
  
HER LOYAL THANKS TO...  
  
SSC: Oh come on! First clue... Girls go with Boys like Answers go with...  
  
Sou85a: My thanks to you.  
  
Sexy- as- ron: You're a boy right? I kinda have one. SSC, but I can't attach files to my email for some odd unknown reason. Go figure?  
  
Eric2: I know a chick named Eric. I just don't want to offend anyone. YAY FOR MALE SLASH READERS!!! Sorry. Got over excited with the keyboard.  
  
Amara: She does that sometimes. You should she her try to write the stories with out doing it.  
  
AN: Don't listen to her. Anyway Yada... I know you want to get to the story sooooo....  
  
Chapter Eight: WHAT!!!!

98989898999899898989898989898989898989898989898989898  
  
The healer took them down a hallway into a small room with a cot and a chair. There was also a small stand with a bowl on top. Neither Harry nor Ron paid any attention to it. The healer was doing normal proceger: Made sure Harry didn't have any potions before hand, temperature, and any sicknesses.  
  
"Alright Mr. Weasley. Your okay for a full check up on you and your baby." The man said and left the room saying, "The Healer will be in with you soon."  
  
"You okay Harry?"  
  
"I'm fine. It's just so weird ya know? I'm gonna be a mom and a dad? What will the baby call me?"  
  
"We'll work on that later Mr. Wesley. Right now though we need to take a sonogram." A female Healer walked in and stood in front of both of them.  
  
"You must be Dr. Sheryl Nowise." Ron said holding Harry's hand.  
  
"Yes. Now Harry I need to see how many babies you have inside your womb. So will you be so kind to take you shirt off and layback? Up here on the wall is a type of screen. When I rub this potion on your lower stomach it will show inside the womb. We'll be able to see how many children your having." She told them.  
  
"You mean they're already developing? Most women can't get a sonogram done till their four months!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, but as you said, that's a woman. See male pregnancies are different. They take longer to be birthed, but they develop their bodies faster. Well, in the beginning. We'll be able to see bodies now, but after that it's a very slow process. The pregnancy will take about eleven months." She explained.  
  
"No sex for eleven months!" Now it was Ron's turn. "I'm already suffering from withdrawal." He moaned.  
  
Harry laughed at his lover. Then as instructed took off his shirt and lay down on the cot. She rubbed a warm lotion on first. It wasn't till she put on the potion did he realize why. It was so cold! Harry shivered.  
  
"I know. When I had my first sonogram I nearly screamed. The Healer didn't warn me. I never forgave her." She kept rubbing the potion on him and he looked at the screen. "Oh, my! My, my, my. Well, Harry, Ron. You are the happy parents of four children."  
  
"FOUR!" They said together. Ron added to this. "You mean we are have four kids. Whoa. Hey, Draco's gonna be happy about this. Guess we get the house."  
  
"Yeah. Guess we do." Harry was stunned. Four kids? He was scared, but overjoyed at the same time. He was going to be a daddy. He was going to be a parent.  
  
"Now the sexes look to be two girls and two boys. Hmm, pretty even. How about that?" She said smiling at them.  
  
After that she explained that in the eleven moths there was to be no sex what so ever. Also that Harry was to take paternity leave at work after one month. She said the reason was that he would get very moody and unable to concentrate with the hassle. It would just help to keep the stress level down and that would be good for the babies' health. Ron was also to take leave. She went on to explain that if anything happened and no one was there all the babies and Harry could die so someone always had to be with or near Harry at all times.  
  
Now they were walking out into the waiting room again and stopped.  
  
"Hey, Ron, Can we wait for Draco and Johnny. Tell them the good news first?" Harry asked standing in front of him.  
  
"Sure."  
  
They didn't have to wait long.  
  
"Harry! You won't believe it!" Draco was running up to him, bouncing on the balls of his feet. "I'm having twins! Two girls! I can't wait eleven months! I want to see my baby girls now!"  
  
"You're lucky," Ron said smiling at them. "We're having quadruplets. Two boys and two girls."  
  
"Really now?" Johnny put a hand on Draco's shoulder to try and stop him bouncing.  
  
"YES!!! I get to buy you that house I've been trying to give you. Four? Well, then I'll just buy you a nice big house in the country. Somewhere outside of Hogsmead." Draco said looking as if he was concentrating really hard.  
  
"So are you coming over tonight?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes we'll be over. You said pizza right?"  
  
"Yes Johnny. We're having you're stupid Muggle food." Draco said kissing him.  
  
"Oh, shut up. When I was three I practically lived on pizza. I love it. Now Harry, when do you want us there?"  
  
"How about seven? We have some shopping to do. Shut up Ron! Then we have to clean the Flat. It's not at it's best at the moment." Harry said glaring at Ron who groaned at the word 'shopping'.  
  
"Do I have to go? I know you need some new clothes, but do you really need me there? You're almost as bad as Hermione when it come to clothes shopping." He groaned again as Harry smiled and nodded.  
  
"You think you got it bad! Draco here can't stand it when he goes shopping alone. He can never tell if he 'has a nice looking ass or not'." Johnny rolled his eyes at the last part.  
  
They said their goodbyes then Ron and Harry walked back into Muggle London to shop. Harry held onto Ron's hand even though they were in public. Ron gave glares to anyone who looked or said anything obvensive to or about them. Harry dragged him from store to store looking and buying clothes. Harry became very annoying. He wouldn't stop going on about how much weight he would gain when the children were almost ready to be born. Ron tried to tell him again that the weight would go back to normal after birth, but, Harry being Harry, wouldn't listen. They were now at their flat cleaning up the clothes that were splayed across the floor.  
  
"I'm going to have enlarge all my clothes." Harry said in frustration. "Will you still love me, Ron? When I get fat?" Harry looked at him; his emerald eyes shining.  
  
Ron walked over to him as Harry stood up and hugged him his hand finding it's way to Harry's jet-black hair. "Of course I will. You'll still be my angel no matter how big you get. You. Are. P-R-G-N-A-N-T. As in having children. Four to be exact. Now stop that." Ron kissed him to prove his point.  
  
"Ya know, Draco said something like that onc..." Harry trailed off. His eyes glazed over and it looked as if the light in Harry's eyes dimmed.  
  
"Harry? Harry wake up. It's Ron. Harry it's okay." Ron shook Harry lightly. This never happened before. He got closer to Harry and realized that he was the only thing holding him up. He put him on the bed. "Harry? Harry can you hear me?" When he looked in Harry's eyes again it looked as though the light dimmed more. "Draco." He whispered.  
  
Ron did nothing but ran to the living room and through in floo powder. He stuck his head in and screamed "The main living room, Malfoy Manner!" Soon he was looking in Draco's well furnished home. He looked around and didn't see even a house elf. "Draco! Can you hear me? Draco Lucius Malfoy!"  
  
"What the hell! Ron! What in Merlin are you screaming about? Why didn't you just try... Ron what's wrong?" Draco kneeled in front of his fireplace.  
  
"It's Harry. He said something about you saying something like what I just said and he went quite. It looked as if the light in his eyes was dimming. He collapsed and..."  
  
"Go to him right now. Make sure the light didn't go out. Now! I'll be over in a sec."  
  
Ron popped his head out of the fireplace and ran back to Harry. Again it looked as if his light had dimmed. Not two seconds later Draco came in and sat down on the other side of Harry.  
  
"Harry? Harry, come back to us. Come back to Ron and me. Don't let the memories haunt you. It's all over now. Don't make me do this. Harry, please? Come on Harry, it over. You're married and you're going to have children." Nothing. "Ron, can you please step out of the room?"  
  
"What wrong with him, Draco? What happened?" Ron was pale and has been ever since he saw the look of horror on Draco's face when he saw Harry.  
  
"Ron, please leave the room. Don't come in till I come get you. No matter what you hear don't come in. Do you understand?" Draco looked worried sick and he wanted to stay by Harry's side, but he nodded his head and walked out of the room and closed the door.  
  
As soon as he closed the door he heard a loud slap come from inside. He pressed his ear against the door. He heard the slap again. He was about to open the door and ask what the hell was Draco doing to his husband, but then stopped. He heard Harry cry out.  
  
"Draco!"  
  
"Shhh, I'm here, Harry. Don't cry. It's all over." He heard Draco say.  
  
22222Inside the room.  
  
"Draco!" Harry cried out. Memories came back to him. Ones he thought were lost forever. When he remembered what Draco said a week before they went to battle Voldemort he went back. He was so lost in his memories. He was stuck and the memories were going to kill him. He needed Draco. Draco saw everything that happened that night. He needed him so much.  
  
"Shhh, I'm here, Harry. Don't cry. It all over." He felt arms wrap around his waist.  
  
"Draco." He whispered tears were running down his face.  
  
"Memories can kill. Don't let them kill you Harry. We need you. What set you off?" Draco slid behind Harry on the bed. Harry turned around as Draco gently pushed his head onto his chest. They just laid there like they used to in school when they had nightmares of the war.  
  
"Ron told me that I would always be his angel no matter how big I get. Almost like what you said before we went into battle." Harry Whispered.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!! Flash back11111111111  
  
"You'll always be my angel. No matter what happens, Harry you will always be my angel." Draco said as he leaned against the frame of the open window.  
  
"Will you please get yourself back over here? I'm keep thinking your gonna fall." Harry was sitting in an armchair by the fire in their secret room.  
  
Draco walked over to Harry and bent down. "I'm not joking, Harry. You've been my angel. If you hadn't of saved Pansy from that no good rapist I wouldn't have been able to tell you about my dad. I would have never have gotten the guts to turn him in. Not like that did much good. Voldemort just broke them free, but still. If I hadn't of seen you save someone that has been nothing but nasty to you from day one then I never wouldn't of made any real friends. You save me from my hell. You took me in and gave me a hand that was never offered to me before. For that I love you, Harry. With all my heart."  
  
"I'm with Ron. I can't..."  
  
"Hush, Harry I know. I just need you to know that. Stay with Ron. I want you to, but I need you to know that because you're gonna need me Harry. You're gonna need me for the nightmares, and the memories. I need you to know that I will be more than willing to help you. I'll move on, so don't worry about me." Draco sat himself on Harry's lap. "I'll be here to give you the love and comfort that Ron won't be able to give you because he won't understand. I know for a fact that you'll do anything to protect him when the battle finally breaks through, but I'll be there. I'll kill my father if it's the last thing I do. That means I'll be by your side. My father will do anything to see the Dark Lord rise above. I'll stop him as you finish him." He put his arms around Harry's neck.  
  
"Draco... who will be there for you?"  
  
"I'll be alright. It's you who will be missed the most. I made a promise to myself. I promised to never let the light in your eyes go out."  
  
"Then I promise that I'll never will let yours go out either." Harry said as he put his forehead to Draco's. Their tears intermingled as the fell to their clothing.  
  
"I don't have a light in my eyes. They went out a long time ago." In his mind he said, 'They went out when I learned that you and Ron were a happy couple.'  
  
########## End of Flash back33333333333333  
  
"I did say something like that didn't I?" Draco kissed Harry's hair. "That was many years ago, Harry. You should have forgotten that." He felt Harry take his hand.  
  
"Do you still feel that way? Do you still love me?" 'Why, Harry? Why did you have to ask me that?' Draco thought while running his fingers through Harry's hair.  
  
"Yes, but I also love Johnny. I need to be with him. My love for you isn't as strong as it was before, but it still ligers and aches. I'll be all right. Johnny will be there to wipe my tears and I'll learn to love him more. I'll always love you in one way or another, but that way will whither and die like the roses that are un-charmed. I guess all love is like that. At least in some." Draco said thoughtfully.  
  
They lay like that for a while not knowing what was going through Ron's mind when he heard that Draco loved Harry.  
  
000000000000000  
  
Ron through himself on the couch in frustration.  
  
'Well that sure explains a lot!' He thought to himself. 'No wonder he's always trying to be near Harry: Throwing birthday parties, dancing with him at balls they attended. Things like that. But then again, Draco always supported Harry and my relationship. He even talked Harry into forgiving me when we had a major fight. Harry moved out and everything and he made Harry come back to me. He told Harry that if we didn't get back together that he would never forgive Harry for my heartache. I'm definably going to ask Draco about this later.' He looked up and saw Draco walking up to him. 'Or maybe now.'

=-=-=-==-======[==0=0=0-[9-9o96979  
  
AN: Am I evil or not? Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I nearly passed out on Friday. It was so HOT. And when it gets HOT and my asthma acts up and I'm running. Well, lets just say I wasn't doing much for about an hour and a half. Man, my lungs still hurt. Damn asthma. Anyhoo... I'll update as soon as possible!


	9. Love and Friendship have the thinest lin...

Raising a Child

AN: Hey, everyone! I got some nice work ahead... I hope. You know the works, but 'Mara's got something to say.

AMARA: She is soooooo sorry that she didn't get the blasted chapter done sooner. Also she is very sorry for leaving a BIG clife for you readers to jump off at the end of last chapter... Matter of fact I'm surprised no one jumped. : ' (

TJ: Oh shut it you... Anyway...

MY LOYAL THANKS TO...

SSC: I just now noticed that. Thanks. Also My Aunt is going to clean up my computer so I might be able to send my stories to you. I may not be a blond but I make my family wonder sometimes...

Sou85a: what? :

Sexy- as- Ron: I'm soooooooooo sorry! It was just you were comparing your self to a guy... NO OFFENCE MEANT!!!!!

the-mpreg-sprit: I'm sorry you feel that way! No! I already wriitin and saved and posted till I checked my e-mail again! To tell the truth I think I missed a few names. : '{

tatusi: Did I spell that right? Anyhoo, I understood fine thanks!... Did I already give this one? Hummmmmmmmmm..........

TJ: Really guys. I try not to be...... rude to simply put it. I'm from the country and I like it that way, but we're a curious bunch. Anyway I know you want to get to the story so...

AN: Sorry this chapter is screwed up, but it won't fix! DANG IT!

Chapter Nine: Love and Friendship have the thinnest line.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Ron I know you heard so just ask the damn question." Draco walked up to the couch, kicked off his shoes, and sat on the couch Indian style.

"What kind of relationship do you have with my husband?" Ron didn't dare look at him. All the anger he had before Draco came clean started to come back by ten fold.

"It's completely platonic, Ron. I want nothing from your husband but friendship and for him to be happy." Draco looked down at the carpet.

"With you maybe." Ron looked at Draco with hatred.

"Ron, have I ever tried to take him away from you? Ron, I have always supported your relationship with him! I was there for you when He took off to Hermione's because he thought you were seeing another man! I knew you weren't so I protected you instead! Remember that? He realized in two days, two days, Ron, that he made a mistake. Yeah I might have had a few weak tries, but do you want to know what happened? Even though I might of loved him better he chose you. I didn't give up after you two got married either. I didn't know you as well as I do know and I was absolutely terrified that you would hurt him!" Draco now was standing. "I still love him yes, but I'm getting over it! If you didn't see this morning I was with a lovely man at the hospital because I'm pregnant with his children! I'm in love with him now and if you can't take the fact that yes I was and will always be in love with Harry than you can shove it up your ass because I'll always be Harry's friend and I'll always, always Ronald Wesley, look after him and make sure he is Happy! I know about the Dursley's and how horrible they treated him! I know what happened during the war! Sometimes I'm going to be the only one who can comfort him!" He was now crying. Tears were slowly rolling down his face. "He may tell you someday, but I doubt it. He was...so close... to dieing..." Draco finally collapsed and Ron caught him. Even thought Draco had his head pressed against Ron's chest Ron heard these words, "My father. I killed my own father." Draco held on to Ron for dear life.

"Hush Draco, it's okay." Draco was sobbing into his chest and he didn't know what to do. He picked him up and carried him into his and Harry's room. Harry looked up from where he was laying.

"What wrong? Is he okay?" Harry scooted over to where Ron put Draco on their bed.

"We had a fight, but he told me he killed his own father. Is it true, Harry?" Harry nodded.

"I'll tell you sometime." Harry mouthed. He leaned down and pulled Draco into his arms and cradled him. Harry motioned for Ron to sit next to him. Ron put his back against the headboard and pulled them next to him. Harry leaned his head on Ron's shoulder while Ron took Draco's hand in his and rested his head on Harry's. They stayed like that and fell asleep all of them from emotional exhaustion.

()()()()()(((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))) Draco's Manor (((((((((((((((((((((( ))))))))))))

"Draco! Draco, are you here? Damn it!" Johnny was walking around looking for his love and was having little success.

"Master Maxwell! I know where young Master Malfoy has gone!" Serena tugged on Johnny's blue jeans.

"Well, I don't think he's that young now, but could you tell me where he is?" Johnny kneeled down on one knee and smiled at the elf. 'Funny little creatures aren't they?' He chuckled to himself.

"He went to Master Harry's and Master Ron's home!" She exclaimed and pulled him to the fire. "Master looked worried when he left. GO! You tell Master Malfoy that Serena was worried about him and sent you. Shoo!" She practically tossed him the jar of floo powder.

"All right! No wonder he likes you! Just like a little grandmother you are!" He laughed at the elf, but in the back of his mind he was worried too. He looked at his watch. "What time did he leave?"

"About four hours ago." She said and left.

"Damn." He muttered. He took out some of the floo powder and set the jar on the mantelpiece. He through it in and, "Diagon Alley, The Wesley's!" He stumbled into the living room and saw the person he was looking for.

"Let me guess; my little friend told you where I was and told you to check on me." Draco smiled over his cup of coffee.

"Something like that. What happened?" Johnny took a seat next to him.

"Harry has this thing that happens to him sometimes. The memories of the war get to him and well... It's hard to explain. I'm really the only one who can wake him once he goes into his land of memories. It hasn't happened for a while. Things got emotional and..." Draco got cut off.

"There's something you're not telling me. I want the truth." Johnny looked at him with demanding eyes.

"Johnny, you know I love you right?" He got a nod. "Well, for a while I loved Harry too. I love you Johnny and I always will, but I had a hard time letting him go. Please don't leave me..."

"Will you stop worrying? If it one thing I'm gonna cure it's that low self-esteem. I know. Everyone has that one person that's hard to give up. I understand." Johnny smiled at his lover. He knew exactly what he was going though. That's what started his line on heartaches.

Draco put his coffee mug down then threw himself at his lover. "I love you so much. You always trust me."

"You've never lied to me. Why should I not?" He pulled Draco on his lap.

Draco kissed him and they stared making out till... "Draco Malfoy if I'm not aloud to do strenuous activity then you're sure as hell not!" Harry had walked into the living room and saw his best friend heading to third base on his couch.

"He has a point. You have every right to suffer with him." Johnny gave his lover a corny grin.

"Your okay with the fact that you're not going to get lucky for eleven months?" Draco pulled back a little more to give him a perplexed look.

"As long as I get to have my baby girls in my arms at the end." Johnny gently pushed Draco off of him. "Well Harry, are we still having that little party?"

"Sure. I'm gonna go order the pizza. I can call it from here, but I sure as hell can't get it delivered." Harry walked into the kitchen and picked up the cordless phone from the hook. Draco and Johnny heard the conversation.

"Hello, I would like to make an order." Harry said.

"Hey, Harry. The usual?" A male voice said on the other end.

"I'm not sure, Alex. Hold on. Hey guys go wake up that lump I call a husband please?" Harry poked his head from the wall.

"I'll get him." Draco got off the couch with a smirk.

"Draco." Harry gave a warning voice. "You be nice."

"I will. What ever made you think I wouldn't be?" Draco gave him a innocent look.

"Got company? I can deliver if you want." Alex said on the other side. "I'm heading home after this."

"Are you sure? Don't you live in Muggle London?" Harry asked sitting down on the couch after walking in the living room.

"No you git. I moved into Diagon Alley not two days ago." Alex laughed. "Ya know what I'm just gonna deliver it anyway. I can magically make this pizza. I'm the only one here, Harry. I'll have it there in ten minutes. Fifth-teen tops."

"Okay I'll give you my order in just a sec." Harry heard a yell that really sounded like a screech. "Make that a minute."

"BLODDY HELL, DRACO! Aw, that is IT! I'm gonna kill you!" He heard Ron scream and saw Draco bolt from their room.

"Johnny you love me right?" Johnny nodded. "Good. Save me." He hid behind him as Ron came from the room.

"Draco Malfoy, come here... So I can wring your neck." Ron said in a singsong voice.

"Don't kill me." Draco hugged Johnny's waist from behind.

"What did you do this time?" Harry asked.

"Water. Ice cold water. Right into his crotch. It was sooo funny! Ya should of seen his face!" Draco laughed from behind his barrier.

"I'm gonna kill him. Move." Ron walked up to Johnny with his fists raised.

"Ron stop. Draco, say you're sorry. Alex will hang up if I don't give this order soon." Harry looked at both of them.

"I'm sorry, Ron. It's still funny as hell, but I'm sorry." Draco came from behind Johnny.

"I'll spare your life for now." Ron sat next to Harry. "You know what I want. It's up to them." He jerked his thumb to the couple. Draco was sitting in the recline chair with Johnny on the floor in front of him.

"Do you guys want a pizza with pepperoni and sausage and one with just pepperoni? Oh, and breadsticks?" Harry questioned them.

"Sure. That your fav? You're practically drooling." Draco chuckled as Johnny's eyes lit up.

"I have no problem what so ever."

"Okay, Alex. The usual. Oh, and I have a favor for you." Harry got up and went to the kitchen. He came back a few minuets latter with a smirk plastered to his face.

"What did you do?" Ron smiled at his lover as he sat back down on the couch.

"You'll see. We did get all this Muggle stuff to run on magic for a reason." Harry laid down with his head on Ron's lap.

"Hope you didn't do what I think you did. You make poor Alex run enough for us." Ron ran his hand through Harry's hair.

"Who is this Alex anyway?" Draco asked re-braiding Johnny's hair.

"I always get my pizza from there and I thought he was a Muggle, well because you don't see many wizards working in Muggle places anyway and I didn't recognize him. Well one day I went to go pick up my pizza and I caught him doing a baking charm on someone else's pizza. He was going to modify my memory till I told him my real name and showed him my scar. Nearly killed the guy from shock. I went back the next day and talked to him a bit..." Harry was cut off.

"Where was Ron in all of this?" Draco asked as he undid the braid and started again.

"He was away on a case. Anyway..." Draco interrupted again.

"So you were hitting on other men while he was gone?" He smirked as Harry threw a pillow at him.

"No now shut up. It's starts to get funny. Now, we talked a bit and I told him that I worked at the ministry and he asked me if I might be able to get him a job in the Magical Creatures section. I told him my husband worked there and he might be able help him. So we planed a lunch for when Ron got back. We turn up at lunch and..." Harry busted out laughing.

"What the hell is your problem?" Draco looked at him funny. One of his eyebrows was raised.

"Turns out Ginny, who works in the Transfiguration Section fired him from there a month ago. That's not the only thing. Ron nearly had a fit. Ginny also fired him because he supposedly cheated on her. He was framed though. Canon James will do anything to get the woman." Harry went into another fit of laughter.

"Let me guess. Ronnikins here blew up, but didn't have a hissy fit? She's a woman, Ron. If she gets a few broken hearts she'll be alright." Johnny said from his spot on the floor.

"How much has Draco told you?" Ron gave Draco a glare and the blond just smirked.

"Enough." Then he went back to purring as Draco ran his hands through the brown locks.

"Like that do you?" Harry asked him.

"I love it when he plays with my hair." Johnny said with his eyes closed.

"Exspecially when we're having..."

"I don't wanna hear it." Harry said and bounced up as the doorbell rang.

YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY

AN: Ohhhhhhhh, what's gonna happen next? Sorry it's takes me so long to update. I have a sickness called writers block. Ever hear of it? Dreadfuls it is if ya don't fight it. R&R!!!!!


	10. Daily Prophet

Raising a Child

AN: Sup folks! I got lotsa reviews. Thank you to everyone. I'm not going to put a Thanks list up yet. Next Chapter I promise. I wanna see how long it takes to get a super long one. I hope you people like this one!!!!!!!

Chapter Ten: Daily Prophet.

UIUIUIUIUIUIUIUIUIUIUIUIUIUIUIUIUIUIUIUIUIUIUIUIUIUIUIUIUIUIUIUIUIUI

As Harry bounded to the door Ron raised an eyebrow in question. Why in the heck was Harry so excited over a pizza? He turned his head in time to see Harry climb to his tiptoes and kiss Alex on the cheek. Then the raven head went to the kitchen and got some money out of their supply of Muggle money and gave thirty-seven dollars to the smiling blond, his blue eyes shining with what looked like mischief.

"Okay you two, what are you planning?" Ron stared at them.

"Don't look at me! I only did what he asked of me." Alex said turning to head out the door.

"You can stay if ya like Alex." Ron said.

"No. I need to go home. Mel is waiting for me." Alex said about to close the door behind him. He didn't realize what he said...

"Who is Mel, Alex?" Harry grabbed his wrist.

"Oop's. Um I really gotta go." Alex twisted out of Harry reach and bolted.

"Alex has a boyfriend. Well, whata ya know?" Harry said as he poked his head out the door into the hallway.

"Hey, people. You have a starving mother here." Draco said from his perch on the chair. "What did you do anyway?" Harry smiled and waved a slim rectangle box that had 'Movie Gallery' on the front. "What the hell is that?"

"Harry, what movie is it?" Ron moaned from the couch after he moved the pizzas from the stand from the door to the coffee table.

"It's not a chick flick, Ron. It's 'Sleepy Hollow' staring Johnny Depp. Oooh, he is sexy." He said as he went over to their entertainment center.

"Got competition?" Johnny said in that tone of voice you here from the 'Got Milk' commercials.

"So what type of thing is it? You know what? Why don't you all tell me what a movie is first." Draco said taking a piece of pepperoni and sausage pizza.

"It's well, like a play only your able to watch it over again in your own home." Johnny said and he too, took a piece of pizza.

Harry, Ron, and Johnny had to hold their laughter when Draco started to get real into the movie. When it was revealed that the Clarissa's step mother was the villain he flipped.

"What the hell?! She was supposed to be the good person!"

That was nothing compared to when the skull turned into the horseman's head.

"EWWW! How the hell did they manage to make that happen? I don't think there's a spell to make skulls do that." They busted out laughing. "What are you guys laughing at?"

"Nothing hun." Johnny got up off the floor and kissed Draco. "We should get going. We all have work tomorrow."

"Good point. That means I need to get a shower. Bye guys. See you two tomorrow." Harry said giving Draco a hug.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Draco said back and him and Johnny left.

Ron and Harry cleaned up the living room and Harry jumped into the shower. Ron lay on the bed think about what happened today. Draco was pregnant, Harry was having quadruplets, he got re-assured that Draco's and Harry's relationship was COMPLETELY platonic, and they still managed to have a party. Damn what a day. Harry came out of the bathroom half an hour later in nothing but a towel around his waist. His hair was still dripping. Ron got up and wrapped his arms around his lover from behind while he was looking for his pj's.

"Ron, do you realize that if we did this in our first year of marriage we would have been fucking already?" Harry chuckled as he pulled out a pair of gray sweat pants.

"Funny what time slows down huh?" Ron pulled Harry closer. His hand was at the edge of the towel and was caressing Harry's stomach. "Four out of nine. We are lucky, aren't we?"

"Nine?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Only if you want it." Ron watched Harry pull on his underwear and pants. Then unexpectedly Harry pounced on top of Ron.

"I love you Ronald Wesley." Harry kissed Ron for all he was worth.

"I love you too, Harry James Wesley." Ron kissed him back and soon they were full blown making out. It wasn't till he felt Ron's slight erection did he realize what was happening.

"Ron we have to stop. Remember, no sex." Harry said in his ear from atop of him.

"Stupid damn rule." Ron grumbled.

"Did you even listen when she told us why?" Harry asked as he laid next to Ron holding his hand.

"Yea. It'll hurt the babies." Ron pulled Harry into his arms. "I love you so much." He ran his fingers through the jet black hair that belonged to his one and only.

"I love you too. Good night, Ro."

"Good night, Flash."

%%%%%% DRACO"S MANOR: SAME TIME SPAN%%%%%%%

Draco stepped out into the main living room and collapsed on the couch.

"Tired?" Johnny asked as he picked up Draco and started heading to their bedroom.

"Only just." Draco's voice was muffled from Johnny's shirt. "Will you move in with me?"

"What?" Johnny asked completely surprised.

"I asked if you would move in with me."

"Draco..."

"I'll need you here with me, Johnny. I want you here with me." They reached the master bedroom. It was done in silver and black, Draco's favorite colors. Johnny laid Draco on the bed and stripped him down to his boxers.

"Draco we'll talk about this in the morning. You need your beauty rest." Johnny also stripped down to his boxers and crawled into bed next to his angel. "Good night, love."

"Good night, Johnny."

As they all went to bed someone was laughing like a retard in a Chuckey Cheese. (AN: NO Offense to ANYONE!)

!!!!!!!!!!! THE WESLEY FLAT!!!!!!!!!!!

"Harry. Harry time to wake up. Have to go to work today honey." Ron rubbed Harry's back as he woke him.

"Do I have to?" He wined from his down pillow.

"Yes now get up and have some breakfast." Ron got up and left the room to go check on his eggs.

Harry got up and pulled on a shirt. Damn it was cold and he could feel goosebumps forming on his arms. He walked in the kitchen and saw Hedwig flying towards the window with the paper in her talons.

"Hey sweetheart. Have the paper for me?" She landed on the table and held out her leg. She took the treat he gave her and took off to her cage. That's about when... "OH MY GOD! I'm not gong to work today." Harry stared at the paper with a look on his face that said 'Please be a dream.'.

The paper read....

**A Pregnant Harry Potter?**

As we all know Harry is homosexual and has married his best childhood friend, Ronald Wesley, but how much is there to their relationship? By as many as seven people, not including myself, saw Harry and Ronald Wesley walk into the Male Pregnancy section at St. Mungo's. Not two minutes before them Draco Malfoy and Johnny Maxwell were also seen entering this mysterious section of the hospital. Were Harry and his redheaded husband going to cheer on their friend in pregnancy or the other way around? Or were they all going to have hopes of hearing the pitter-patter of little feet on the carpet?

As I can never turn down a good snoop I asked Ginny Wesley if she and her family knew anything about this She gave me a juicy reply.

"Yes it's true." She gave. "They told us over a dinner party. I was rather stunned. I mean it's so soon. Harry is carrying the baby of course, but I also heard it was twins."

As most people know the Wesley family is rather large. Most of the elders in London also know multiple childbirth is common in their family. In recent headlines features the latest multiple childbirth in the long family, Fred and George Wesley, which are identical down to the last freckle.

So is it just a rumor? Is the youngest Wesley lying? We may not know now, but not one person can hide for long that they are heavy with child. Bringing you the best...

Rita Skeeter.

"Harry? Harry breath. Come on it's not so bad. Now you have a reason to start your paternity leave early." Ron rubbed Harry's back as he hid his face in his hand.

"You take the papers for me. There is no way in HELL am I leaving this house." Harry moaned.

"Ronald James!" They heard a shout then followed by a very pissed Draco Malfoy. "I'm going to kill your sister! Harry, are you okay?" Draco kneeled in front of him.

"I'm fine and while we're at it, I too want to kill your sister. Matter of fact I'm gonna choke her till she turns as red as her hair." Harry said from his seat.

"Now Draco, Harry there is no need to get hostile. Just take your leave early. That's all. Let it all blow over." Ron said in a calm voice. "I'm sure Mum won't be too pleased with Ginny either."

"But Rita Skeeter has this going now! Soon people from 'Witch Weekly' will be here! Asking me questions I really don't think I'm up to answering!"

"Ron's right Harry. Calm down. Do you want me to stay here with you? I'll take my leave early also." Draco kept rubbing his back.

"Would you?" Harry gave him a sad look. It reminded Draco of a kid wanting something but to afraid to ask for it.

"Of course I would. If it's okay with Ron..." Ron nodded. He didn't want anyone bothering his lover and he could trust Draco with that task.

"Thanks. I really don't ant to be alone." Harry said staring at the floor.

"Do you want Johnny to go up to the head office with you? He's taking my papers today. I told him I wanted off early. Could you tell him for it to start tomorrow?" Draco asked.

"Sure." He told Draco then he looked at Harry. "Okay?" He whispered to him.

"Okay." It was barley audible to Draco who was closest to him, but Ron heard and leaned down to give Harry a gentle kiss before he left.

As Ron flood to work he took Harry to his bed and told him to sleep a little more and that he would be in the living room if he needed anything. Draco sat there on the couch watching a show called 'UnWrapped' which he found very interesting. It was neat how they made some of his favorite Muggle candy. Soon his thoughts wondered to that morning at his home...

flashback((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Draco felt a warm body next to him and turned around in the person's arms. Johnny. HIS Johnny. The very Johnny he wanted to move in with him. He was going to need him in the months to come and so would his child. No not his child: children. He looked at the beautiful face and saw eyes staring right back at him.

"Mornin' graceful." Johnny said kissing Draco's forehead.

"Good morning, hun." Draco snuggled closer. "I really want you to move in with me. I need you here."

"I'll move in under one condition. We look for a house of our own to raise our children." Johnny had a very serious tone to his voice.

"Deal." Draco started kissing Johnny then...

"MASTER! MASTER MALFOY WAKE UP! Serena has BAD, Dreadful, HORRIEBLE NEWS!" Serena busted into the room waving a Daily Prophet in her hand.

"What is your problem?" Draco said as she hopped on the bed and started again.

"That HORRIBLE Skeeter cow has written BAD, BAD, BAD things again. Read Master, reads it!" She handed him the paper and he gasped then gave the paper to Johnny who skimmed though it.

Johnny looked at his lover. "You awright?"

"I'M GONNA STRANGLE BOTH OF THOSE RECHED REDHEADS!" He was furious to say the least. "Johnny, take me leave papers. I want off tomorrow. I'll have to help him."

"I'll do that." Johnny answered him. His lover stood up and got dressed. He then went to fix his hair, but didn't spend nearly as much time on it as he usually does.

"I'm leaving. I love you." Draco whispered the last part and kissed Johnny. "I might be at Harry's when you get home. We might have supper there."

"I check up on you at lunch, how's that? That way I might be able to do something about it. Maybe help if need be?" Johnny pulled him down for a hug.

"I would like that. I gotta go. Love you." Draco said as he reached the fireplace.

"Love you." Draco was gone.

End of flahback))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Draco wake up. I made us some lunch." Draco opened his eyes and saw emerald green ones smiling at him. "Have nice dreams?"

"Yep." Draco sat up and Harry handed him a sandwich. He laughed. "Don't you get tired of the same thing? Why not have roast beef or ham every now and then?"

"I like this thank you very much."

"Well, sorry. So what do you want to do today? Maybe we can escape to Muggle London. I know! Lets go on a shopping spree. My expense." Draco said pulling his legs on the couch and leaning toward Harry in excitement.

"At your expense? Draco take a moment to think about how much money we could spend!" Harry said in surprise, but smiling all the same.

"Harry," Draco said as imposing he was an idiot, "I have sixteen, if not more, vaults full to the brim with gold. You think I'm worried about money?"

"Good point. We leave in an hour. One O'clock in fact. Let's get chic!" They rushed into Harry and Ron's bedroom to get ready for their outing.

They had no idea how much fun they were going to have...

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11

Tj: I just watched The Nightmare Before Christmas. I have that song ....um... What's This stuck in my head. Anyway tell me what you expect in the next chapter. I might help with my writer's block.

R&R folks!


	11. Intulude to the War

Raising A Child

Tj: Hey all! Wow I'm updating on my biggest Story! Are you mad at me? (Hides under Principle's Desk with a rusty spoon) Hehe. Anyway...I got sooooo many reviews that I can't list them! Wow. Thankyouthankyouthankyou! I appreciate it so much you guys. I'm writhing this in my Library Class. I have more time here that I do at home. (Laughs) So I'm writing from a school computer in my hic town Waynesburg! YAY! Anyway (cough).........

Summary: Draco Point of view for the most Part. Some of you have requested that I do some of the war. Well, I'm listening. I hope you like my point of view of how I wish the war to happen. So here we go.

* * *

Chapter Interlude: I killed my father and my friends.

"Harry!" Draco spun on the spot. "Harry! Where are you?" He lost Harry. He lost Harry!

People all around him were fighting. Throwing spells at each other. Deatheaters everywhere. He spun on the spot again and saw his mother kill her own friend and family.

"Bella. You weren't that bad. Poor, Bella. Why?" He saw his mother hold his aunt in her arms. "Why Bella? WHY?"

Harry. He had to find Harry.

Draco saw a bright light to his left and took off towards it. He found Harry. He was wand to wand with Voldemort himself. Then out of the circle of fighting his father came out of nowhere wand raised toward Harry. Draco knew what curse he was going to cast if he didn't do something quick. He was going to kill Harry. His Harry.

"Hey! Dad!" He hadto protect Harry. Harry was to fight the Dark Lord. Not Lucius. "Your fight is with me!"

Lucius changed direction and made way to his son. His eyes were full to the brim with hatred. He stormed over to Draco with a mighty stance. As soon as he got close enough he swung at him and landed a punch on Draco's temple.

"So you _are _fighting for Potter. I always knew you and your mother were not worthy of me." Lucius growled as Draco managed to get back on his feet. "It wasn't a shock to see your mother take the side of light when she woke from my spell."

"You...Bastard." Draco hissed at him.

"Call me what you will, but I'll always be your father." Lucius turned at took aim at Harry once again. "Ada..."

"ADAKAVARA!" Lucius dropped dead at his feet. "Burn in hell." Draco whispered. "YOU WERE **NEVER** **_MY_** FATHER!"

Draco only stood there a split second then ran to Harry, He had to protect him. He had to be there for him. Ron wasn't there. He was fighting the Deatheaters with Lupin and Hermione. Ron couldn't help Harry. Harry asked Ron to stay away for his safety. So he could protect him. So Harry could protect _Ron_.

"DIE!" Harry took a swing with the sword that he fought with in his second year. Voldemort's head was severed from his body. Then there was a bright light. The combination of colors was astounding. Then it was gone.

"HARRY!" Draco called out to him. Where was he? Where was his Harry?

"DRACO! Where are you?" He heard Harry's voice though the smoke and dust.

Draco ran in the direction of Harry's voice and found him on the ground with a look of exhaustion on his face. He looked so... helpless. Draco went over to him and held him.

"Are you okay?" Draco put Harry's head on his lap.

"Yeah, I'm just tired. Just really tired." Harry whispered up to him, his eyes barley staying open. "Is it really over? Is it?"

"Yes. It's over. It's all over and you can be the normal wizard you always wanted to be Harry. Just Harry." Draco started stroking his hair. "Go to sleep Harry. Take a nice long rest. Okay?" He whispered at the end.

"Okay. Just perfectly okay." Then Harry let his head be cradled in Draco's lap and fell into a dreamless sleep with a smile on his face.

"HARRY! HARRY WHERE ARE YOU?" Ron came darting out of the ruins and spotted Draco then Harry. "Is he all right? How is he. What's wrong?"

"He's fine. He's just sleeping. Taking a rest. He's perfectly okay." Draco said as he lifted Harry and let Ron take him. "He's perfectly okay."

(Later that evening.)

"What happened, Draco? Tell us. We won't judge you. What happened to you? Why won't speak?" Hermione was pleading, begging him to tell her what was wrong.

Draco just shook his head.

"Hunhum. Um, Harry is awake and wants to see....um...Mr. Malfoy, please." Midi-wizard said as he came to a stop in front of them.

Draco looked up at these words. Harry wanted to see him and not his lover? Why? Draco didn't question Harry. If Harry wanted to see him, Harry wanted to tell him something. He, too, needed to tell Harry something. He just nodded at him.

"He's just in there, Sir." Draco just nodded again as he was shown to the room.

"Draco? Is that you?" Draco heard from a bed in the back of the little hospital room.

"Yea, it's me Harry. What's wrong? Are you okay?" Draco sat down on the edge of the bed and took Harry's hand.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just tired. So. Tired." Harry whispered.

"Then sleep Harry. I'll watch over you if you want me to."

"No. I saw what you did for me. What you did to your Dad. Thank you for saving me." Harry whispered to him.

Draco couldn't stop the tears from falling. "Listen to yourself. You saved us. You saved all the wizards in the world. I just helped on the side."

"You're my friend. You saved me. I owe you my life. Thank you. Thank you so much." Harry was crying also.

That night they cried together.

(AN: We are now going to the original time in my story. I think I worked out the WeAsley kink too.)

When Draco mentioned shopping, Harry lit up. He loved to shop. One of the things that drove Ron absolutely nuts, but Ron wasn't here. He was with his best friend in the whole world and they were going to go shopping. Point made.

"So what are we wearing? Drag or just _normal stuff _?" Draco said from Harry's bed. Going threw some closes in the 'clean' basket which he 'gracefully' emptied on the bed.

"Um why not drag? I need some new dresses." Harry smiled at him and laughed as Draco claimed the small black dress he wore for Ron about two weeks ago.

"YES! Ya, Know I should just take this home with me. I wear it more than you do. Also, I bet..."

I don't get to wear it as mush because you thive it from me!" Harry shook his head. "Blondes. What should I do with him?"

"Okay. Just go ahead and poke fun at the hot guy. Let's all laugh at the hottie!" Draco melodramatically fell back on the bed.

"Yea, yea. I'm going to put this on." He said as he grabbed a small red and black dress from the pile of closes. "Don't forget to spell your self!"

"Yes, sir!" Draco said as he too got up and changed.

Harry went into the bathroom and started to undress. He pulled off his pants then his shirt then froze. He looked into the mirror. He then let out a scream of surprise and horror. There on _his _lower stomach it was rounded and smooth. Where did his abs go? Where did hi perfect waist go?

"Harry! What wrong in there?" Draco yelled from the outside of the door.

"I'm starting to show! I'M STARTING TO SHOW!" Harry was not pleased.

"Well, at least the men we meet today will really think you're a girl now." Draco sniggered from the other side. "Just get dressed."

"Stupid blonde..."

"I can hear you."

Harry put the problem aside then smiled. He was going to have children soon. How could he not smile? He picked up the dress and slid it over his head. The dress was red, all but the trimming, which was black silk. The rest of the dress was styled in rippled cotton. It was very nice. He took the waist's black silk belt and tied it into a bow on the small of his back. Now all he needed were some nice breast and some make up.

He stepped out side of his bathroom and did a twirl as Draco checked him out.

"Wow Harry. You have some awesome clothes. I never went threw them all. Well, till now that is." Draco said as he finished putting on 'slut' lipstick. (The bright red stuff you see on hookers even though I wear it sometimes this is what we call it) "You still need boobs."

Draco had on the little black dress and had at least a size b bra. He looked nice. He was wearing silver eyeliner, blackest black mascara, pink tinted blush, and white eyeshadow. It looked very nice. All the light colors beautifully contrasted with the dark. Only the lip stick looked bad.

"Before I do anything we are going to fix that lip color." Harry said looking through his bag.

"What wrong with it?" Then he looked in the mirror he was using. "Oh."

"See? Use this." It was a shimmery pink that matched all the other colors he was using.

"Factaum Breasta D." Suddenly Harry now had perfect D cup breast.

"Nice, but I like mine perky." Draco said teasingly.

"Well, I like mine big." Harry said and started to do his make up.

He put on: warm red lipstick, warm red blush, black eye liner, a dull red eye shadow with a little white, and some gold shimmer on his cheeks.

"Are we ready to go now?" Draco said as he put on black high heals. Harry was doing the same.

"Yep. Let's kill us some guys! Should we let them think we're girls the whole time or tell them at the end?" Draco said as he stood up and viewed his shoes.

"We'll see."

But this trip to Muggel London was going to interrupted, and Harry did not want to see this person ever again...

* * *

AN: Well I left a clife. I'm sorry! I will be updating asap! I promise. Are you still mad my faithful reviewers? (dives under desk with a plastic knife.) Sorry?! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! R&R R&R R&R R&R Please.

R&R


	12. Rita Skeeter Special Correspondant

Raising A Child

Author's Note: Hey guys! I know it's been over a year, but a lot of things happened to me. I've been very busy. The biggest thing was bio class and my internet was cut off for most of the year, but I'm back. Now there are a few things I'm going to use from here on.

1.It is 8years after Hogwarts and Harry is (going out on a limb here) 25 years old.

2.It is September.

3.The pregnancy is 11 months. His babies will be born in the month of August (no, I was born in June). Due date will be specified later.

4.If you are a Gundam Wing fanatic you might recognize personalities and descriptions. Their names in the Gundam Wing storyline will not be used.

5.Half my reason for waiting till summer was over was because of the sadly depressing Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince. I was really hoping it was a GOOD! Draco Malfoy. Damn.

6.Just…well…enjoy.

Summary: Harry and Draco are out on a shopping spree when Harry meets up with someone he despises. Anything is a scoop for non other than Rita Skeeter Special Correspondent. Well…when it comes to Harry Potter The Man Who Can't Even Have Children Without It Being Displayed Over The Papers.

Chapter 12: Rita Skeeter Special Correspondent

After they got ready Harry and Draco hit London with flare. They shopped for women- wear and men- wear for when they weren't in drag. Draco made sure they hit all the big stores… before lunch.

"Draaaaaaacooooooo! I don't know about you, but I'm pregnant and tired. I'm also thirsty and starving. Can we please take a break?" Harry whined behind them. They had been shopping and running around since 8 O'clock.

"Well, do you want to drop this stuff off at your apartment then grab something to eat in Diagon Alley?" Draco asked raising a pale eyebrow and his painted red lips in a smile.

"YES!" Harry's eyes lit up at the thought of Macaroni & Cheese from 'Loni's'. It's really called Squirms & Cheese because the macaroni noodles squirm in your mouth and stomach. Needless to say it's one of his favorite meals. "We're going to 'Loni's'."

"Deal."

They walked down the street to the 'Leaky Cauldron' then to 'Quality Quidditch Supplies'. Harry said hello to Dave who works the afternoon shift.

"H…H…Harry?" Dave stuttered. Harry just winked and smiled.

When they got up to the apartment they dumped all their stuff in the living room. Their bags covered the couch, the three chairs and most of the floor.

"Wow." Harry gasped. "We bought a lot of shit."

"Yea we did. I can't see how I could carry all of it. How 'bout you?" Draco said with the same look of awe on his face.

"Well, ya know what? I don't care. I'm hungry. Let's go eat." Harry grabbed his purse and walked to the door. Draco simply followed.

As they were walking though QQS, Harry walking behind Draco, Harry was almost scared to death.

"Dave!" Harry yelled. Draco rushed to Harry's side.

"Harry is that really you?" Dave, the person who poked him on the bare shoulder, stared at him intently.

"Yea, its me."

"Well," Dave smiled at him. "I've never seen you like _this_ before. What gives?"

"You know who I'm married to. Plus I like to dress up once in a while. It makes me feel…sexier." Harry smiled.

"Damn. Now I can see why Ron has his nasty little way with you as soon as he gets home. You look fine." Dave laughed.

"You mean… They can **_HEAR US?_**"' Harry paled.

"Yup." Dave and Draco were laughing at this point.

"Okay. Draco, we are leaving. I'm hungry, thirsty, and humiliated." Harry growled.

"See ya, Dave!" Draco yelled as they exited the store.

"Bye!"

"That is so not right! He should have told me that little weasel!" Harry fumed as they walked down Diagon Alley towards 'Loni's".

"Oh, calm down Harry. I bet he was only joshing you." Draco wrapped his arm around Harry's and winked as two men smiled at them.

"He better have been or so help me… Help me!" Harry dove behind Draco just as a tightly curled redhead walked out of a restaurant they were headed to.

(AN: I know in the movie she has blond hair, but I changed her hair color for my own fun. Think of ketchup red on her hair. K? K.)

"I'm not hungry anymore!" Harry turned around to head back to his apartment.

"No, no. Remember we _are _in disguise. No need to worry." Draco pulled him back.

Harry looked toward the sun table where Rita Skeeter was sitting eating her meal." Are you sure? I mean she has a way of finding me when other reporters haven't."

Harry, you're being paranoid. I mean come on! She's not that good." Draco smiled and Harry whimpered.

"Oh, Mr. Malfoy. You underestimate me."

"Run!"

"Ah, ah, ah, Mr. Weasly or I'll print this whole scenario." Rita smiled her toothy smile.

"You wouldn't!" Harry gasped.

"You doubt me too? So sad. Bet you can't wait to see the papers tomorrow." She told them in a sing- song voice.

"I still have black mail on you!" Harry desperately tried.

"Not any more. I did that months ago. They have all the information now." She grinned evilly at both of them. "You know what? You both get something to go and I'll nicely give you a good interview at your place. Ah… wait!" Harry was pointing his finger and his mouth was opening with words that never made it out. "I _won't_ use a Quick Quotes Quill. Also to tell you the truth I didn't write that last article. My assistant did."

"You mean that pink haired girl that I hit at the press conference when me and Ron got married?" Harry said astonished.

"Exactly. I say good show, but she wasn't all shits and giggles about it. In fact she was furious and out for revenge. Needless to say she got it, but it interested me. So how about I give you the interview instead of the chicks from 'Witch Weekly'?" She quirked an eyebrow at them.

"You promise to keep it decent? Any thing I say _and _nothing disrespectful?" Draco whispered to her to Harry's horror.

"Promise."

"Let's get us something to eat. You wait here." Draco was practically dragging Harry inside the restaurant.

"What do you think you're doing?" Harry hissed as they got inline by the side order cash register.

(AN: Just in case you've never seen one of these I'll explain. At a sit down restaurant they may allow you to come in and order something to go. Because of this they have a separate cash register. Just to clarify.)

"Saving us a lot of hassle. Think about it Harry." He stopped and ordered as so did Harry. "Wouldn't you rather get this done and over with her or spend months trying to please the reporters from 'Witch Weekly'?" Draco gave him a knowing look.

"Get this done and over with but,… but, why her? Of all the people to deal with! Why her?" Harry yelled.

"Hush! You're making a scene. You ask why her? Because people read her stuff and she promised. Sorry but I'm a trusting person. She did seem a little less sadistic. Please let's just do this." Draco gave him a pleading look.

"Alright, alright. One condition. Sense we're going to my apartment I get to kick her out if she doesn't follow the rules. Deal?" Harry looked at him.

"Deal." Draco smiled.

They had NO IDEA what they got themselves into. They donn't kick her out tho…;))))


End file.
